Giglio Della Luna
by Just-Sky
Summary: Saat Harry memasuki dunia baru untuk memecahkan kutukan imortal yang ia miliki, diserang oleh anak laki-laki bertonfa bukanlah apa yang ia harapkan. Dan hal itu adalah awal dari semuanya, karena masalah demi masalah selalu punya alasan untuk menempel pada Harry. Bila bertanya pada Harry, maka jawabannya adalah singkat. Masalah menyukainya karena dia adalah Harry Potter. MOD!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowlings, dan Katekyo Hitman Reborn adalah milik Amano Akira. Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Slash, MOD!Harry, Violent, typo, etc.

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Family

* * *

 **GIGLIO DELLA LUNA**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Hutan Namimori adalah satu dari beberapa hutan lebat yang ada di kawasan negara Jepang. Begitu asri dan ditumbuhi oleh berbagai jenis pepohonan yang sangat rimbun, banyak kekayaan yang tersimpan di dalamnya serta menjadi surga bagi hewan-hewan yang menjadi penghuni tempat ini. Meski hutan Namimori yang terletak di kota kecil bernama Namimori adalah tempat yang sangat indah, tidak banyak orang yang berkunjung ke dalam kawasan ini. Tidak hanya tempat ini memiliki perbukitan terjal yang susah untuk dijangkau, namun lebatnya hutan tersebut sering membuat orang-orang yang berani masuk ke dalamnya tersesat bila mereka tak mengetahui dengan benar denah hutan yang sukar untuk dijangkau tersebut.

Meski hutan Namimori dirumorkan sebagai satu dari beberapa hutan menakutkan, hutan ini bisa dikatakan sebagai hutan normal yang tidak memiliki aktivitas supernatural yang sering diketemukan di beberapa hutan lainnya. Sangat normal dan juga begitu damai, sehingga akan sangat mencurigakan bila tiba-tiba di dalam hutan tersebut terlihat sebuah lubang hitam besar yang muncul di atmosfer dalam. Dan itulah apa yang terjadi sekarang ini, sebuah lubang hitam muncul di udara tepat di tempat yang tadinya tidak ada lubang.

Kemunculan lubang hitam itu disertai oleh sebuah aura yang dipenuhi kekuatan, dan aura tersebut terasa sedikit mencekam sehingga membuat beberapa hewan buas yang tadinya berkeliaran di tempat itu langsung menghindar. Kemunculan lubang misterius di udara tersebut tentunya bukanlah hal yang normal, pun dengan kemunculan seorang individu dari dalam lubang hitam tersebut sebelum lubang yang menganga itu menutup dan menghilang layaknya di udara tak muncul lubang apapun.

Tidak ada yang normal mengenai individu yang muncul dari dalam lubang hitam tersebut meski penampilannya bisa dikatakan normal untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki usia 12 tahun, namun tidak dengan bagaimana ia muncul maupun bagaimana ia terbang menggunakan sebuah sapu terbang layaknya seorang penyihir dari dalam sebuah buku cerita. Anak laki-laki tersebut langsung mendarat begitu ia menyadari dirinya telah berada di tempat lain, tidak lagi berada dalam lingkaran lubang hitam yang tadi menjadi portal pengantar dirinya untuk menuju hutan Namimori.

"Tempat yang bagus," ujarnya singkat setelah ia mendarat dengan mulus di atas lantai hutan. Ia pun langsung mengambil tas ransel yang ia panggul dan langsung memasukkan sapu terbang yang tadi ia gunakan untuk terbang dari dalam portal yang membawanya ke tempat yang baru. Meski tas yang ia bawa terlihat sangat kecil dan tidak muat untuk menyimpan sapu besar yang panjang tersebut, ajaibnya tas tersebut muat serta sapu yang ia masukkan ke dalam tas tersebut langsung menghilang ke dalamnya. Puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi, anak itupun langsung memanggul tasnya lagi di belakang tubuhnya.

Individu yang terlihat seperti anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun tersebut bukanlah individu biasa. Portal yang membawanya ke hutan Namimori, tas yang berisi layaknya lubang hitam, serta terbang menggunakan sapu terbang tentu menjadi bukti bahwa individu ini bukanlah individu biasa maupun normal layaknya orang-orang yang hidup di dunia ini. Bahkan penampilannya yang terlihat seperti anak manusia berusia 12 tahun pun sebenarnya hanyalah penampilan saja, karena anak tersebut sebenarnya jauh lebih tua daripada penampilannya. Tidak ada yang normal dari seorang Harry James Potter, tidak dari dulu mupun sekarang ini.

Menyandang julukan sebagai _Master of Death_ tentu membuat Harry semakin tidak normal saja, ia pikir terlahir menjadi seorang penyihir saja sudah bisa dikategorikan sebagai tidak normal (seperti apa yang Paman Vernon sering teriakkan padanya) namun kenyataannya Harry memang selalu menyandang apapun yang orang lain katakan sebagai tidak normal. Ia adalah _Master of Death_ setelah berhasil menyatukan ketiga benda yang Death berikan kepada leluhurnya dari keluarga Peverell setelah perang besar dunia ilmu sihir berakhir, dan sebagai konsekuensinya tidak hanya Harry berakhir menjadi penyihir terkuat pada generasinya, namun juga ia dikutuk untuk menjadi seorang imortal yang membawahi kematian. Ia tak bisa mati, dan kalaupun ia mati maka ia akan kembali lagi.

Kutukan yang sangat merepotkan, Harry pernah mengatakannya kepada Death ketika Death datang mengunjunginya untuk minum teh dengannya, namun cara apapun yang Harry lakukan untuk mendapatkan istirahat abadi seperti teman-temannya tidak akan pernah berakhir. Death terlalu menyukai dirinya, dan ia tak akan membiarkan Harry untuk beristirahat dengan tenang mengingat ketiga Hallow yang Harry miliki dalam genggaman kecilnya.

Sudah lebih dari 5000 tahun Harry hidup, dan lebih dari itu juga Harry mencoba untuk menyongsong kematian namun selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Melihat banyak orang yang Harry sayangi sudah menyeberang jembatan kematian dan meninggalkan Harry sendiri di dunia tentu membuat Harry menjadi orang yang penuh akan depresi, namun Death yang menyayangi serta sadis pada saat yang sama tak mengijinkan Harry untuk bergabung dengan teman maupun keluarganya, tidak peduli meski Harry terbunuh dan mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Bila ia terbunuh maupun membunuh dirinya sendiri, Harry pasti akan kembali hidup dan Death akan datang untuk menertawainya.

Sesadis-sadisnya Death, ia menyayangi Harry dan tak ingin melihat sang Master menderita terus menerus. Untuk itulah ketika Death menawarinya sebuah kesempatan untuk menghapus kutukan imortalnya maka Harry langsung menyetujuinya.

 _Death mengatakan padaku kalau aku bisa menemukan kunci untuk memecahkan kutukan ini di dunia ini, oleh karena itu ia mengirimku ke dunia ini. Sebuah dimensi yang berbeda dengan duniaku,_ pikir Harry saat ia melihat ke sekeliling untuk menemukan hal yang menarik di tempat itu.

Tak ada yang menarik di sana, karena ia hanya melihat pepohonan serta beberapa hewan kecil bersembunyi darinya. Harry memiliki spekulasi kalau aura kematian menguar begitu kental dari sosoknya, mungkin ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus Harry terima ketika Death menyentuh jiwanya, hewan-hewan yang begitu sensitif akan auranya pasti langsung menjauh. Tak heran, Harry adalah personifikasi dari kematian, dan ia pun tak akan terkejut lagi kalau orang-orang memberinya julukan Hades kepada dirinya suatu saat nanti. Mendengus sedikit, Harry pun menggeleng kepalanya singkat.

Harry tak tahu ada di mana ia berada sekarang ini, Death hanya memberitahu kalau di dunia ini ia bisa menemukan kunci untuk mengakhiri kutukan imortalnya dan ia bisa bergabung dengan keluarga beserta teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkannya, namun Death sama sekali tak memberikan informasi mengenai tempat ia berada sekarang ini. Harry bertanya-tanya apakah tempat ini seperti dunia asalnya, atau mungkin jauh berbeda dari tempat asalnya. Namun yang ingin Harry ketahui adalah apakah dunia ini memiliki sihir serta apakah Harry bisa menggunakan sihir atau tidak. Hidup Harry selalu tergantung dengan sihir, rasanya akan sangat jahat bila Death mengirimnya ke tempat yang asing dan ia mengambil kemampuan Harry untuk menggunakan sihir. Bila hal itu memang benar adanya, maka Harry akan menemukan cara untuk memanggil Death dan menendangnya sampai Death memohon ampun di bawah kakinya.

Melihat ia tak ingin terus berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh, Harry pun mengambil tongkat sihir pertamanya dari dalam saku celana yang ia kenakan. Sang Penyihir bermata hijau emerald tersebut meraba tongkat sihirnya dan mengeluarkannya ke luar, ia bisa merasakan sihir keluar dari tongkat sihir miliknya tersebut dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia mengayungkan tongkat sihir ke samping sebelum kerlipat cahaya berwarna keemasan muncul dari ujung tongkat sihirnya. Hal ini membuat Harry tersenyum.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ ujar Harry dengan suara lirih sambil dirinya mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah bongkahan batu yang ada di samping pohon besar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Senyuman di bibir Harry merekah semakin lebar ketika batu yang ia mantrai tersebut melayang di hadapannya. Apa yang ia lakukan ini membuktikan bahwa Death tidak mengambil sihirnya, dan artinya Harry masih bisa mengakses sihir di dalam tubuhnya serta memudahkannya dalam menunaikan misi mulia, yaitu mencari kuncil pemecah kutukan imortal yang tengah ia derita saat ini. Mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, Harry pun meletakkan bongkahan batu besar yang ia mantrai tadi ke tempat semula dan ia pun langsung memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam saku celananya.

Ia masih memiliki sihir, tetapi hal itu saja tak akan membuat Harry bahagia begitu saja. Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah mencari informasi mengenai tempat ini serta tempat untuk tinggal secara sementara. Harry tak akan tahu sampai kapan ia berada di dunia ini, oleh karena itu hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari tempat tinggal untuk sementara. Dan untuk mencari tempat tinggal artinya ia harus pergi ke kota terdekat dari hutan.

Merasa puas akan pemikirannya sendiri, Harry pun langsung beranjak dari tempat kemunculannya di dalam hutan. Perjalanannya untuk mencari kota terdekat pun dimulai, ia harap ia bisa segera menemukannya mengingat hari sudah hampir gelap dan ia tidak ingin bermalam di dalam hutan meski dirinya membawa tenda serba guna yang baru saja ia beli beberapa minggu yang lalu.

* * *

Namimori adalah kota kecil yang dihuni oleh penduduk Asia, dan mendengar percakapan dari beberapa orang yang lewat membuat Harry berspekulasi kalau ia tengah berada di negara Jepang. Setelah membeli sebuah koran hari ini dari sebuah toko kelontong, Harry pun beranjak untuk menuju ke sebuah taman di mana ia bisa mengambil napas untuk beberapa saat. Perjalanannya dari hutan Namimori menuju kota Namimori telah memakan kurang lebih tiga jam, dan selama itu pula Harry tak mengambil waktu untuk beristirahat meski dirinya sudah merasa sangat lelah. Kelihatannya Harry harus rajin berolahraga untuk mengembalikan staminanya kembali, dan mungkin ia akan melakukan hal itu setelah dirinya mendapatkan informasi mengenai dunia ini serta mendapatkan tempat tinggal meski itu cuma sementara. Menyewa sebuah apartemen di kota ini kelihatannya bukan ide yang buruk, Harry memiliki kekayaan di dalam tas serba gunanya dan kalau ia mau dirinya bisa membeli sebuah rumah besar. Namun untuk sementara sebuah apartemen kecil yang cukup untuk dirinya sendiri terdengar lebih bijak untuk dimiliki ketimbang rumah besar seperti manor dan sebagainya.

Setelah Harry menemukan sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di taman kota, ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di sana dan meletakkan tas yang ia bawa di sampingnya.

"Mari kita lihat berita apa yang ada sekarang ini," gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri seraya membuka koran yang ia beli tadi.

Bahasa yang digunakan dalam koran yang tengah Harry baca tersebut adalah bahasa Jepang, berarti dugaannya tentang negara tempatnya berada saat ini memang tepat, ia tengah berada di Jepang. Harry adalah seorang pengelana dan sebagai seorang pengelana ia harus bisa menguasai banyak bahasa yang bisa ia pelajari untuk bisa bertahan hidup, dan bahasa Jepang adalah salah satunya. Karena itulah sang Penyihir tak memiliki kesulitan apapun untuk mengartikan apa yang tengah ia baca saat ini.

Tak ada yang menarik di dalam koran, sebab yang tertulis di dalam bacaan itu hanya masalah politik, ekonomi, serta sedikit hiburan. Meski demikian Harry sedikit tahu mengenai dunia ini meski tidak banyak. Dunia tempat Harry berada bisa dikatakan sebagai dunia yang normal, mirip dengan dunia asal Harry dan mungkin sedikit lebih mengalami kemajuan, tetapi untuk memastikannya ia berencana untuk membeli beberapa buku mengenai geografi yang ada di dunia ini untuk memahami tempat ini dengan baik. Dunia ini memang mirip dengan dunia asal milik Harry, namun tempat ini sama sekali tak memiliki sihir. Harry adalah orang yang sangat sensitif dengan aura sihir, terlebih kemampuannya tersebut menjadi lebih sensitif setelah Death memahkotainya sebagai _Master of Death_ beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, untuk itu Harry bisa meyakini kalau dunia ini sama sekali tidak memiliki sihir seperti dunia asal Harry.

Sambil membalik halaman koran yang tengah ia baca ke halaman selanjutnya, Harry melanjutkan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Rasanya tentu aneh berada di dunia yang tidak memiliki sihir meski itu sangat sedikit, karena dari apa yang pernah Harry alami ia pasti menemukan aliran sihir di semua dunia yang pernah ia kunjungi sebelum datang ke tempat ini, meskipun aliran yang ia rasakan tidak terlalu banyak. Harry menjadi ragu akan misi yang Death berikan padanya, kalau dunia ini tidak memiliki sihir barang sedikit pun lalu kunci macam apa yang harus ia cari untuk mematahkan kutukan imortal yang Harry miliki? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Harry semakin lelah, rasanya Death mengirimnya ke tempat ini sebagai bentuk dari hiburan semata.

"Merlin, kalau aku bertemu dengan Death lagi, aku akan membunuhnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya," desis Harry pada dirinya. Cengkeramannya pada koran yang tengah ia baca tersebut sangat erat, membuat pinggiran dari surat kabar tersebut berkerut lebih dalam lagi.

Merasa tak ada gunanya untuk membaca surat kabar itu lagi, Harry pun meletakkan surat kabar yang sudak lecek tersebut ke samping, dan ia pun mendongak ke atas dimana langit yang sudah berwarna jingga tersaji di atas. Langit yang ada di atas kota Namimori terlihat begitu indah, mereka berwarna jauh lebih cerah ketimbang langit yang ada di dunia asal Harry. Entah apa yang membuat langit di tempat ini berbeda ia tak tahu, namun yang jelas Harry menikmatinya. Sang Penyihir itu pun menggunakan tas ransel miliknya sebagai bantal sebelum ia berbaring di atas bangku taman tersebut, dan selama itu pula Harry tidak juga memutuskan pandangannya dari sosok langit cerah yang tersaji di hadapannya. Menatap awan putih yang sedikit menggelap beserta langit yang berwarna jingga tersebut membuat Harry sedikit mengantuk, dan sekiranya angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup di dalam taman tidak membuat keadaannya semakin membaik, hal itu malah membuat Harry semakin mengantuk.

 _Tak ada salahnya untuk beristirahat selama beberapa menit sebelum mencari hotel untuk bermalam,_ pikir Harry seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Angin sejuk yang bertiup dari arah timur dan membelai rambutnya tersebut membuat kesadaran memudar, sehingga tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk pak tua penjaga jam pasir membuat Harry terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Mungkin energinya yang sedikit terkuras setelah melompat ke dalam dimensi serta dunia lain dan juga proses penyesuaian diri pada dunia tanpa sihir inilah yang membuat Harry merasa sangat lelah, ia pun mulai menyadari hal ini setelah mengambil waktu untuk beristirahat di taman terbuka ini. Ketika ia beristirahat seperti ini Harry selalu berpikir akan apa yang terjadi bila bertahun-tahun yang lalu ia tidak mengambil ketiga Hallow yang Dumbledore berikan padanya secara bertahap. Apa mungkin Harry akan meninggal dalam usia tua bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi? Rasanya sudah lama sekali Harry tidak bertemu dengan mereka, maupun berbicara dengan mereka. Sebagai _Master of Death_ tentu Harry bisa menggunakan batu jiwa yang ia miliki untuk memanggil jiwa mereka yang sudah tiada, namun Harry tak ingin melakukannya karena ia merasa hal tersebut tidak manusiawi. Ia tak ingin mengusik jiwa orang-orang yang ia kasihi ketika mereka sudah meninggal dan beristirahat dengan tenang di alam baka. Kutukan imortal ini adalah miliknya, tentu ia sendirilah yang harus mematahkannya tanpa perlu menyeret jiwa-jiwa yang tak bersalah ke dalamnya.

Harry berpikir bagaimana pendahulunya bisa mematahkan kutukan imortal yang Death berikan dan berpindah ke alam baka, namun mengingat _Deathly Hollow_ yang merupakan atribut kematian diciptakan dan diberikan kepada keluarga Peverell yang berjarak beberapa ratus tahun dari generasi Harry maka besar kemungkinan tidak ada pendahulu dari _Master of Death_ kecuali Harry sendiri. Harus menjadi yang pertama dari yang diistimewakan adalah apa yang sering Harry alami, dan sesungguhnya ia begitu membenci situasinya sekarang ini. Ia heran mengapa dulu dirinya bisa mengambil relik kematian dan membuatnya mendapat kutukan seperti ini, tetapi secepat ia memiliki pertanyaan tersebut terbesit dalam benaknya maka secepat pula Harry menemukan jawabannya. Ia menggunakan relik kematian karena Harry tengah berperang dengan Voldemort, dan karena itulah secara tidak sengaja Death menjatuhkan kutukannya kepada seorang Harry Potter, jadilah Harry seperti sekarang ini yaitu zombie yang tidak mau mati.

Anak itu menghembuskan nafas berat seraya membuka kedua matanya, ia pun memandangi langit yang berwarna jingga di atas sana untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Udara dingin yang menerpa dirinya pun ia hiraukan untuk beberapa saat lamanya, pikiran yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya tersebut adalah alasan utama mengapa ia merasa lelah. Harapan satu-satunya untuk mematahkan kutukan imortal adalah di dunia ini, dan Harry pun bertekad untuk menemukannya sebelum ia bisa berkumpul kembali dengan keluarga beserta teman-temannya.

"Kutukan sialan," umpat Harry, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan begitu erat sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih. Harry pun meletakkan lengan kanannya di atas kedua matanya yang tertutup.

Harry baru saja memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, hanya saja niatnya tersebut terganggu ketika pendengarannya yang tajam mendengar sebuah suara yang aneh tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, hal ini membuat Harry terbangun dan pindah dari posisi tidurannya. Dari apa yang ia dengar, sepertinya ada pertarungan beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada. Harry merasa penasaran, ia ingin tahu siapa yang tengah bertarung tersebut karena tentu saja suara yang cukup keras tersebut mengusik acara tidurnya. Sesungguhnya Harry bisa tidak mempedulikannya dan pura-pura tidak tahu, namun jiwa kepahlawanannya beserta rasa penasarannya tersebut terus mengusiknya untuk mencari tahu. Usikan sifat Gryffindor miliknya akhirnya memenangkan akal sehatnya, oleh karena itu setelah memanggul tas ranselnya di punggung Harry pun berjalan mendekat ke arah sumber suara yang mengusik acara tidurnya tadi.

Sepasang mata hijau emerald milik Harry melebar untuk beberapa saat ketika ia mendapai gambaran seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenakan gakuran hitam di punggungnya tengah dikelilingi oleh sekelompok laki-laki dengan wajah sangar dan berbahaya. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut menggunakan senjata berbentuk metal tonfa di tangannya dan tengah menghajar kelompok berandalan yang tengah mengelilinginya tersebut dengan sangat liar, dan Harry pun akan membantu anak tersebut bila ia tidak melihat tumpukan tubuh dari korban yang sudah dihajar oleh anak itu.

 _Wow, dia sangat kuat,_ pikir Harry dalam hati ketika ia melihat bagaimana anak laki-laki tersebut menendang seorang pemuda bertato dengan kaki kanannya sebelum menghantamkan tonfa kanan yang ia pegang pada kepala pemuda itu, membuat sang pemuda langsung terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Harry bisa melihat betapa kuatnya anak itu, dan sebagai seorang Penyihir yang jarang menggunakan kekuatan kekerasan maupun menyukai kekerasan, Harry berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur meski ia masih mengamati pertarungan itu. Ia tak ingin terlibat dengan urusan yang bukan miliknya itu, pun ia sendiri masih merasa lelah sehingga Harry tak yakin ia bisa membantu anak itu. Namun melihat bagaimana anak laki-laki bertonfa tersebut bertarung, Harry bisa menyimpulkan ia bisa menghandel semuanya seorang diri dan tidak membutuhkan bantuan Harry.

Kedua mata Harry melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya dengan penuh ketertarikan di sana, rasanya ini jarang sekali terjadi melihat seorang anak remaja menghajar sekelompok orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Dan Harry pun akan terus menyembunyikan keberadaannya bila bukan dirinya melihat seorang pemuda berambut mohawk yang tadi dihajar oleh anak laki-laki bertonfa itu bangkit lagi. Apa yang menarik perhatian Harry adalah pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah belati dari dalam saku celananya dan mencoba untuk mengendap-endap di belakang sosok anak laki-laki yang masih sibuk menghajar teman-temannya, dan sepertinya anak itu tak mengetahui akan keberadaan si pemuda berambut mohawk yang mencoba untuk menyerangnya dari belakang.

Satu hal yang Harry pelajari ketika dia menjadi murid Gryffindor adalah moral kemanusiaan, dan ia tidak bisa diam saja tanpa membantu anak laki-laki bertonfa tersebut ketika seseorang menyerangnya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya dari belakang.

Beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya, Harry pun berlari kencang menuju ke arena pertempuran tersebut. Ia menghindari beberapa tubuh yang berceceran di atas tanah dan juga menendang seseorang yang mencoba menyerangnya sampai tubuh tersebut menghantam pohon besar di taman. Dan ketika si pemuda berambut mohawk tersebut akan menusuk anak laki-laki bertonfa, Harry pun langsung memegang tangan si pemuda dan memitingnya ke belakang sampai belati yang dipegang pun terjatuh, dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba yang kedua ia pun langsung menghajar si pemuda lalu melemparnya ke atas tumpukan tubuh yang ada di sana.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Harry tentu menarik perhatian anak laki-laki bertonfa tersebut, membuatnya ditahan oleh tatapan dari sepasang mata berwarna biru keabu-abuan yang sangat dingin untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Harry tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri ketika ia ditatap oleh anak itu, ia tidak takut maupun terpengaruh oleh dinginnya beserta liarnya tatapan tersebut, seperti anak laki-laki yang baru saja menghajar orang berukuran tubuh jauh lebih besar dari mereka berdua adalah hewan buas yang tengah mengintai mangsanya. Harry mengayunkan lengan kanannya dan menghantamkan siku kanannya pada perut seorang musuh yang mengendap dari belakang, selama itu pula sang Penyihir tidak memutuskan tatapan di antara keduanya.

" _Herbivore_ ," ujar anak laki-laki bertonfa tersebut, menujukannya kepada Harry yang balas dengan menaikkan alis kirinya sebagai tanda kalau ia tidak yakin akan apa yang anak itu katakan padanya. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

Dan sekarang Harry bertambah bingung akan ucapan itu. Tidak hanya anak itu mengucapkan herbivora yang ia yakini adalah julukan hewan pemakan tumbuh-tumbuhan serta suka berkelompok, ia juga diperintahkan untuk tidak ikut campur dalam menghajar berandalan-berandalan ini. Sesungguhnya Harry setuju akan ucapan terakhir anak itu kalau ia tidak ingin ikut campur dan lebih suka untuk meninggalkannya sendiri, hanya saja sebagai manusia (Meski Harry tahu dirinya bukan lagi manusia seutuhnya, ia masih menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang manusia) yang memiliki hati serta moral maka Harry tak bisa meninggalkan anak itu sendirian ketika salah satu musuhnya mencoba menyerangnya dari belakang layaknya pecundang seperti tadi. Salahkan saja jiwa kepahlawanan yang Harry idap sejak dirinya masih berusia belia, karena itulah situasi seperti ini selalu saja terjadi pada hidupnya. Di masa depan Harry tahu dirinya akan sangat menyesali hal ini terjadi, karena melakukan ini akan membuatnya terseret ke dalam pusaran yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Sang Penyihir yang menyandang julukan sebagai _Master of Death_ tersebut tak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun kepada anak laki-laki bertonfa tersebut, bukan tanpa alasan yang bagus namun hal ini dikarenakan mereka berdua akan sibuk dalam waktu yang cukup lama karena sepertinya berandalan yang Harry dan anak itu hajar tadi sudah memanggil bala bantuan yang kini mengerubungi mereka berdua.

"Berkumpul layaknya hewan lemah di hadapan seorang predator dan mengotori Namimori, aku akan menggigit kalian sampai mati," anak laki-laki bertonfa tersebut mengatakan hal itu seraya menunjukkan besi tonfa yang ia gunakan sebagai senjata.

Harry merasa takjub mendengar ucapan tersebut beserta reaksi yang para berandalan di sekeliling mereka tunjukkan. Beberapa dari mereka kelihatan pucat serta takut dan sebagian besarnya lagi mencoba untuk menutupi ketakutan tersebut dengan topeng keberanian meski tubuh mereka masih sedikit bergetar akibat rasa takut, sepertinya anak laki-laki bertonfa tersebut bukanlah anak sembarangan karena ditakuti seperti itu. Harry tidak tahu dirinya harus tertawa atau menghela nafas dalam-dalam, sepertinya ia berada di sebuah tempat yang aneh dimana anak kecil ditakuti oleh para berandalan berwajah sangar seperti mereka. Andai saja Harry memiliki pesona seperti anak laki-laki bertonfa di sampingnya ini ketika ia ada di dunia asalnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, pasti Voldemort dan yang lainnya tidak akan membuat hidupnya berat seperti yang sudah-sudah. Menghela nafas berat, Harry kini memfokuskan pandangannya kepada para berandalan yang ada di hadapan mereka berdua.

Harry yang merasa lelah seperti ini bukanlah Harry yang tengah memiliki mood bagus, sepertinya para berandalan ini bisa dijadikan alat untuk mengurangi stress yang Harry miliki. Kelihatannya Harry siap untuk menghajar mereka.

Belum sempat sang Penyihir mengucapkan hal tersebut di dalam benaknya, dua orang berandalan yang sedari tadi mengamati sosok Harry pun langsung maju ke depan dan menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Harry mungkin bukan seorang ahli bela diri karena ia lebih menggantungkan hidup serta keselamatannya dengan sihir, meski demikian bukan berarti Harry tidak tahu satu atau dua bela diri fisik untuk melindungi dirinya, sehingga ketika dua orang berandalan tersebut menyerangnya maka Harry pun sudah siap dengan ancang-ancang miliknya sendiri.

Harry menghindar dari sabetan belati yang berandal pertama lancarkan kepadanya dengan membungkkan tubuhnya sebelum beranjak ke samping, menggunakan siku kanannya ia pun menghantam sisi tubuh si berandal pertama sebelum pada saat yang sama ia pun mulai menghajar berandal kedua. Gerakan Harry sedikit kasar dan tidak seahli anak laki-laki bertonfa tadi, namun Harry cukup percaya diri denga kemampuan fisiknya tanpa harus menggunakan sihir yang ia miliki, terlebih lagi di dunia yang tidak memiliki sihir di dalamnya rasanya akan sangat aneh bagi Harry untuk menggunakan sihir.

"Bunuh orang asing ini!" teriakan dari seorang berandal yang memiliki rambut jabrik mengacungkan sebuah tongkat besi ke arah Harry, membuat sang Penyihir menghela nafas berat setelah ia menghantam seorang berandal yang menyerangnya dan membuat si berandal terjungkal ke belakang lalu tak sadarkan diri.

"Merepotkan," gumam Harry menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

 _Master of Death_ yang mengambil wujud sebagai anak kecil berusia 12 tahun tersebut pun mendengus kecil. Andaikata mereka bisa membunuhnya dengan cepat, maka Harry pun tak akan melawan lagi dan membiarkan mereka untuk melakukannya. Namun melihat kematian menyongsongnya tersebut adalah omong kosong serta tak akan terjadi dalam waktu cepat, maka Harry pun menolak untuk berdiri layaknya orang bodoh. Ia pun melesat ke depan dan menghadapi si berandalan yang meneriakkan ingin membunuhnya tersebut dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia pun menghajarnya dengan cara menangkap tongkat besi yang diayunkan padanya sebelum menariknya ke depan, ketika pegangannya sudah sangat erat dan mangsanya terperosok ke depan Harry pun mengayunkan tendangan untuk membuat si berandal tersebut jatuh ke samping dan menghantam temannya. Harry menggunakan tongkat yang ia ambil tadi untuk ia pukulkan ke salah seorang yang menyerangnya dari belakang, dan bunyi 'Tlang' keras pun terdengar, menandakan kalau lawannya tersebut menggunakan besi untuk mencoba menyerangnya.

"Wao, lumayan juga untuk ukuran seorang _herbivore,_ " suara sama yang Harry dengar dari anak laki-laki bertonfa tadi pun membuat Harry terkejut.

Memberikan tekanan kecil pada tongkat besi yang ia pegang tadi Harry pun mendorong si penyerang untuk mengambil jarak dari sosoknya. Harry tidak terkejut lagi kalau si penyerang tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah anak laki-laki bertonfa yang seharusnya ia bantu tadi, sebab Harry sudah memprediksikan kalau anak itu cepat atau lambat akan menyerangnya setelah Harry menuntaskan 'pekerjaannya'. Anak itu terlihat seperti anak yang liar, memiliki aura pembunuh yang sangat kuat serta memandang sesuatu dengan sebelah mata, dan apa yang Harry prediksikan pun benar terjadi karena anak tersebut menyerangnya menggunakan tonfa setelah Harry membereskan beberapa berandalan yang kini tubuh mereka bertebaran di atas tanah.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih atas pujian yang seorang _carnivore_ berikan padaku," kata Harry dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Bila Harry saja disebut sebagai seorang herbivora oleh anak itu maka kemungkinan besar anak laki-laki tersebut memandang dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang karnivora, dan Harry pun akan mengikuti alur permainan predator kecil tersebut. Mengelak dipanggil seorang herbivora hanya akan membuatnya lelah sendiri dan Harry rasa itu juga sangat kekanakan, oleh karenanya ia pun memilih untuk mengikuti arus daripada harus melawan arus.

Senyum lebar yang lebih mirip seperti senyuman seorang predator yang tengah mengintai mangsanya pun terpasang di bibir anak itu, memperlihatkan sederetan gigi yang terlihat tajam. Anak itu mengayunkan kedua tonfanya dengan awas dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi sebagai balasan atas ucapan Harry sebelumnya ia pun langsung melesat ke depan, kedua matanya mengatakan kalau Harry adalah mangsanya saat ini dan ia pun akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghajar Harry.

 _Benar-benar anak yang tidak sabaran,_ pikir Harry seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan takjub. Mengayunkan tongkat besi curiannya tadi, Harry pun bersiap untuk menangkis serangat yang anak bertonfa tersebut lancarkan padanya. Meski Harry disebut sebagai seorang herbivora atau hewan pemakan tumbuh-tumbuhan oleh anak yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai karnivora tersebut, bukan berarti Harry akan berdiri saja dan menerima serangan brutal dari anak itu. Semua orang memiliki sistem untuk bertahan hidup dari serangan predator, bahkan seorang herbivora sekalipun, oleh karena itu Harry pun mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi anak itu.

Serangan dan pertahanan pun dilancarkan oleh kedua anak itu, menangkis satu serangan lalu membalikkannya tanpa ada keraguan yang ada di sana. Gerakan mereka berdua terlihat seperti orang yang tengah berdansa, namun pada kenyataannya apa yang mereka lakukan bukanlah bentuk suatu tarian yang indah maupun elegan, namun sebuah hal yang bisa dikatakan berbahaya. Memangsa dan bertahan hidup adalah apa yang mereka lakukan. Harry mungkin seorang _pacifist_ yang tidak menyukai kekerasan, tetapi anak itu juga tidak ragu untuk menghajar lawannya meski bila ditilik dari kekutan fisik ia tentu akan kalah dari anak bertonfa tersebut. Anak yang mengenakan gakuran hitam di kedua bahunya tersebut sangat kuat, Harry mengakuinya secara jelas karena ia tengah merasakan kekuatan tersebut ketika tubuhnya mendapatkan beberapa pukulan dari kedua tonfa yang anak itu gunakan untuk menyerang.

Andai saja anak laki-laki bertonfa tersebut sedikit lebih tua dari sekarang maka ia akan menjadi seorang laki-laki yang sangat berbahaya, jauh lebih berbahaya dari sekarang ini. Harry berharap ketika hal itu terjadi maka ia tidak ada di sini lagi.

Serangan demi serangan dari anak laki-laki bertonfa tersebut Harry tangkis meski beberapa di antaranya mengenai tubuh Harry, membuat sang Penyihir meringis kesakitan. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya dan begitu pula dengan darah yang merembes dari lukanya, hari ini kelihatannya bukan hari yang bagus untuk Harry karena baru pertama kali Harry menginjakkan kakinya di dunia ini ia sudah harus bertarung dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Pertama ia harus menolong anak tersebut, dan kedua tanpa alasan yang jelas anak yang ia tolong malah balik menyerangnya. Harry bertanya-tanya apakah semua orang yang tinggal di tempat ini memiliki sifat yang sama dengan anak ini, Harry berharap tidak semuanya seperti itu karena ia yakin dirinya tak bisa bertahan hidup di dunia ini melihat ia harus tinggal lebih lama di sini.

Untuk sekali lagi sang _Master of Death_ pun menghela nafas setelah melemparkan tendangan kepada penyerangnya tersebut, membuat lawannya terpental ke belakang.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau gigih sekali menyerangku," ujar Harry dengan suara kecil, ia pun kembali menangkis serangan dari anak itu ketika lawannya mengayunkan tonfa yang dipegang di tangan kanan ke arah dirinya. "Maksudku ini pertama kali kita bertemu dan belum-belum kau malah menyerangku."

Harry lagi-lagi menghela nafas pelan karena lawannya tidak menanggapi ucapannya tersebut. Ia pun melompat jauh ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sang Penyihir itu pun berpikir kalau ia terus meladeni predator kecil ini maka semalaman suntuk ia akan menghabiskan waktu untuk bertarung, dan melihat ia sudah sangat lelah serta tak ingin menghabiskan malam dengan melakukan kegiatan fisik seperti ini maka satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari pertarungan ini adalah dengan melarikan diri. Melihat lawannya yang sedikit berkeringat tetapi tidak terluka sedikit pun (Harry sedikit kesal karena serangannya selama ini tidak membuat predator kecil tersebut terluka) ia mencoba untuk mencari celah. Sangat sulit untuk mencari celah yang dimaksud karena anak laki-laki bertonfa tersebut tidak memberinya celah sedikit pun, Harry terus diserang dan sedikit waktu yang diberikan pun ia gunakan untuk menangkis serangan yang datang bertubi-tubi.

 _Merlin, aku lelah dengan semua ini,_ gerutu Harry pada dirinya sendiri. Harry menyipitkan matanya, kalau anak itu tidak memberinya celah sedikit pun untuk melarikan diri maka Harry sendiri lah yang akan membuatnya. Dengan tekad yang sudah bulat ia pun menggenggam tongkat besi yang ia miliki dengan erat, setelah menangkis serangan tonfa kiri milik predator kecil itu ia pun menggunakan ujung tongkatnya ke arah samping seraya menghindari hantaman tonfa satunya. Dengan kecepatan yang ia miliki Harry langsung menghantamkan sisi tongkatnya pada rusuk kanan anak itu dan membuat anak tersebut terpental jauh ke belakang. Melihat semua itu Harry pun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur, ia pun menjatuhkan tongkat yang ia pegang dan bergegas mengambil langkah seribu dari tempat itu, meninggalkan anak laki-laki yang memberinya tatapan membunuh itu sendirian.

* * *

Acara berburu yang dilakukan oleh Harry dengan anak laki-laki tersebut berjalan cukup lama setelah Harry meninggalkannya sendirian tadi, dan kelihatannya predator kecil tersebut tidak terima ketika ia ditinggalkan sendiri sehingga acara kejar-kejaran seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini pun terjadi. Harry mencoba untuk bersembunyi, namun anak itu dapat menemukannya dengan cepat. Sang Penyihir itu pun bertanya-tanya apakah anak tersebut memiliki penciuman yang sangat tajam layaknya seekor serigala sehingga ia mampu mengendus bau Harry atau mungkin anak itu memiliki insting yang sangat tajam. Apapun itu, Harry sudah cukup kesal dengan acara yang tidak jelas tersebut.

Satu-satunya cara untuk membuat dirinya menghilang dari sosok itu adalah menggunakan sihir, dan itulah apa yang Harry lakukan saat ini. Ketika ia berada di sebuah gang kecil yang gelap Harry pun mengeluarkan jubah tak terlihatnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya menggunakan jubah tersebut. Dan untuk membuatnya lebih aman, Harry menggumamkan mantra _notice-me-not_ pada dirinya sendiri, sehingga setelah dua lapis sihir serta menggunakan satu _hallow_ untuk melindungi dirinya ia pun merasa aman. Harry bisa merasa bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai ketika anak tersebut sampai di tempat dimana Harry bersembunyi. Seperti yang Harry duga sebelumnya kalau anak itu tidak mampu mendeteksi maupun melihat keberadaan Harry, hanya saja yang menarik di sini Harry melihat alis anak itu berkedut sedikit seperti ia bisa merasakan kalau Harry ada di tempat itu namun pada saat yang sama ia tak mampu melihatnya.

 _Sangat menarik,_ pikir Harry. Ia merasa sedikit tertarik dengan semua itu tetapi tidak melakukan apapun.

Satu menit kemudian ketika predator kecil tersebut tak mampu menemukan keberadaan Harry, ia pun memasukkan kedua tonfa yang ia pegang ke dalam gakuran yang masih bertengger pada bahunya dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun anak itu langsung berbalik, meninggalkan Harry sendirian di dalam gang sempit tersebut.

Merasa semuanya sudah aman dan terkendali, Harry pun melepas jubah dari sosoknya dan membuatnya terlihat kembali. Untuk berjaga-jaga ia tidak membatalkan mantra sihir _notice-me-not_ dari sosoknya.

"Benar-benar orang yang keras kepala," ujar Harry kepada dirinya sendiri. Penyihir itu pun meringis sedikit saat ia menekan rusuknya dengan tangan kirinya, tubuhnya benar-benar babak belur akibat dihajar oleh predator kecil tersebut. "Seharusnya ia berterima kasih padaku karena sudah ditolong, tapi apa yang aku dapatkan? Tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia langsung main serang saja, dasar brengsek."

Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi gang kecil tersebut dan membiarkan dirinya duduk di atas tanah, ia perlu beristirahat sebentar sebelum pergi dari tempat itu untuk mencari penginapan sementara. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit, dan ia pun membiarkan sihir yang berasal dari dalam dirinya untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka memar serta patah tulang yang ia derita. Harry mungkin seorang imortal yang tak bisa mati, namun bukan berarti Harry tak bisa merasakan sakit seperti ini, dan patah tulang yang ia derita sekarang ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Ia heran dengan anak tadi, kelakuannya seperti orang bar-bar saja karena main serang tanpa memberi peringatan sedikit pun. Harry berpendapat mungkin anak itu memang menyukai pertarungan, sehingga ketika Harry menginterupsi pertarungannya dengan sekelompok berandal tadi membuatnya marah dan untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya itu maka ia pun langsung menyerang Harry. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Harry mendelik tidak suka, bukan maksudnya untuk menginterupsi pertarungan tidak masuk akal tersebut, namun apa yang Harry lakukan tidak lebih dari sebuah bantuan belaka. Andaikata Harry tahu kalau anak itu akan menghajarnya setelah ia tolong, Harry pun tak akan sudi membantunya.

"Heh, jadi ini imbalan yang aku terima karena sisi _heroic_ bodoh tersebut. Menyebalkan," gerutu Harry pada dirinya sendiri. Sang Penyihir itu pun memejamkan kedua matanya dan beristirahat untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Ia harap Death benar dengan keputusannya untuk mengirim Harry ke tempat ini, karena kalau tidak Harry akan memanggil Death ke hadapannya sebelum mengirimnya ke dalam _Limbo_ yang tidak memiliki batas.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik dari J.K. Rowlings dan Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, OC, MoD!Harry, Violence, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, friendship, and family

* * *

 **GIGLIO DELLA LUNA**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Harry merasa setiap detik waktu bertambah ia merasa semakin lelah dan energi seperti meninggalkan tubuhnya, terkadang ia pun berpikir apakah usianya benar-benar akan tuntas dan hal ini akan membuatnya pergi menemui keluarga beserta teman-teman yang ia kasihi di alam baka, namun sejurus pikiran tersebut muncul maka keraguan itu selalu datang sedetik kemudian. Apa yang ia harapkan dari seorang _Master of Death_ yang tak bisa mati? Kematian sendiri takut pada dirinya dan tunduk di hadapan Harry meski hubungan di antara keduanya bisa dikatakan tidak normal, bahkan setelah 5000 tahun berlalu sejak dirinya berhasil menyatukan ketiga _Hallow_ yang membuatnya menyandang julukan itu semuanya tidak berubah. Menjadi _Master of Death_ memiliki keuntungan serta kerugian sendiri bagi Harry, namun ketimbang keuntungan Harry merasa kerugian yang diakibatkan oleh julukan tersebut adalah hal yang lebih besar.

Harry tidak bisa mati, kematian takut padanya sehingga keabadianlah yang Harry dapat. Jujur ia akui kalau Harry sudah sangat lelah dengan kehidupannya tersebut, sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan guna mengakhiri kutukan itu. Ia pernah mencoba memisahkan ketiga _Hallow_ dari dirinya beberapa kali, namun setiap kali ia melakukan hal ini keesokan harinya ketiga _Hallow_ tersebut kembali lagi kepadanya, seolah-olah Harry adalah magnet dari ketiga _Hallow_ dan menarik mereka untuk terus melekat pada sosoknya. Ketika membuang ketiga _Hallow_ sama sekali tidak berguna, sang Penyihir itupun mencoba untuk membuat dirinya terbunuh yang tentu saja sangat sia-sia di matanya karena pada kenyataannya ia tak bisa mati dan tinggal menunggu waktu Harry bangkit lagi. Ia mungkin terluka, kehilangan banyak darah maupun organ tubuh, namun beberapa jam kemudian Harry hidup kembali dan luka yang ia derita menghilang begitu saja. Harry tidak mengerti mengapa ada orang yang menginginkan hidup abadi (sebagai contohnya adalah Voldemort yang sampai rela memisah jiwanya menjadi tujuh bagian), padahal menjadi seorang imortal tersebut sama sekali tidak mengenakkan karena pada akhirnya dirimu akan hidup dalam kesendirian dengan kematian sebagai sahabatmu, dan itulah yang Harry rasakan.

Sang Penyihir yang pernah menyandang julukan sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir tersebut menyandarkan punggungnya pada pinggiran balkon jendela dengan lutut kanannya tertekuk dan menyentuh dadanya. Di hadapan Harry adalah sebuah foto album yang memuat beberapa kenangan yang ia buat ketika teman-teman dan keluarganya masih hidup. Di halaman pertama Harry bisa melihat sosok James dan Lily Potter berduaan di bawah guyuran daun pohon maple yang berguguran, senyum lebar pun menghiasi wajah cerah mereka seraya keduanya berdansa kecil ketika foto tersebut diambil. Harry tersenyum melihat foto bergerak dari kedua orangtuanya, rasanya sudah lama sekali Harry tidak berbicara dengan mereka dan terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibunya adalah ketika Harry menggunakan batu kebangkitan yang kini menjadi batu cincinnya untuk pertama kalinya saat perang ketiga meledak. Harry penasaran apa yang kedua orangtuanya lakukan sekarang ini, mungkin keduanya tengah melihat Harry dari tempat mereka berada sambil meminum segelas teh hangat, dan yang jelas keduanya tengah menunggu Harry untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Ia pun menghela nafas berat. Ia sangat merindukan semua orang yang ia kasihi dan yang bisa ia lakukan adalah bersabar untuk mencari penangkal kutukan yang tengah ia miliki saat ini dan setelah ia menemukannya maka Harry pun bisa kembali berkumpul bersama mereka. Hanya saja mengatakan semua itu jauh lebih mudah ketimbang melakukannya. Ribuan tahun lebih Harry mencoba untuk memecahkan kutukan ini dengan melompat dari satu dimensi ke dimensi lain dimana ia yakini kekuatan yang ada dalam dimensi tersebut mampu membantunya, namun harapan kosong adalah apa yang Harry dapatkan dan karena itulah dirinya hampir putus asa. Harry sangat berharap kalau perkataan Death mengenai dunia ini adalah benar, disini ia bisa menemukan jawaban yang ia butuhkan sebelum ia bisa tidur panjang dengan tenang.

Awalnya Harry ragu apakah perkataan Death mengenai kekuatan yang ada di dunia ini benar adanya apa tidak, namun saran yang ia dapatkan mengenai dunia ini adalah dari Death sendiri dan ini juga merupakan kali pertama Death menyarankan Harry untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Death tidak pernah berbohong meski untuk menelaah perkataannya itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, untuk itu Harry pun memilih untuk percaya atas perkataan Death.

"Harus percaya dan tidak putus asa. Terus berusaha sampai ambisi terbesarku terpenuhi," kata Harry pada dirinya sendiri sebelum tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya, kedua bahunya bergetar pelan karena itu. "Tidak heran kalau topi penyeleksi waktu itu mengatakan kalau aku lebih cocok berada di Slytherin, rupanya aku memang memiliki ambisi yang besar."

Tangan Harry melambai ke samping dan memutus aliran sihir yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Album foto yang melayang di hadapan Harry pun kini tertutup kembali sebelum melayang dan masuk ke dalam tas ransel yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya, meninggalkan Harry sendiri yang kali ini tengah menatap bulan purnama yang begitu besar tersebut. Bulan pertama selalu mengingatkan Harry kepada Moony, salah satu teman perompak Ayahnya yang ia anggap seperti Ayah sendiri, dan karena itulah Harry pun tak bisa membantu untuk tersenyum singkap ketika bayangan bulan bersinar di atas langit.

Malam pertama Harry berada di Namimori lumayan menarik menurutnya. Tidak hanya ia menemukan tempat ini adalah kota kecil yang sangat damai serta memiliki penjaga yang berpenampilan seperti Elvis pada tahun 1970an, ia juga bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat gigih mengejarnya untuk menghajar Harry. Harry tidak tahu mengapa bentuk patroli di kota ini dilakukan oleh orang yang memiliki bentuk rambut aneh maupun ada orang yang gila akan pertarungan seperti anak tadi, namun bila ia menghiraukan kedua faktor tersebut kota yang bernama Namimori ini termasuk kota yang menarik untuk ia tinggali untuk beberapa tahun ke depan sebelum ia berpindah ke tempat lain. Rasanya Harry sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada kota kecil ini, untuk itu ia memutuskan untuk menetap di sini seraya mencari informasi banyak mengenai dunia ini.

Harry masih harus mencari informasi mengenai sumber kekuatan aneh yang Death katakan padanya berada di dunia ini dan menjadi kunci untuk mematahkan kutukan Harry. Ia tahu kalau kekuatan yang ada di dunia ini bukanlah ilmu sihir seperti yang ada di dunia asal Harry, namun sesuatu yang lain tapi tidak kalah kuatnya dengan sihir, dan informasi kecil yang Death berikan membuat Harry semakin penasaran serta tertarik pada saat yang sama. Harry penasaran apakah ia bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu bila ia sudah memiliki sihir, rasanya akan menarik bila ia mampu menggunakannya serta memudahkan Harry untuk mencari kunci jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Sang Penyihir tersebut menumpukan dagunya pada lutut kanannya yang tertekuk di dadanya sebelum ia membuka kepalan tangan kanannya dan menatap tangan hampa tersebut. Perhatian Harry semuanya tertuju pada telapak tangan yang terbuka di hadapannya sebelum mereka beralih menuju lengannya dimana ia bisa melihat bekas goresan tipis yang mengatakan "aku tidak akan berbohong lagi" terukir di sana. Dari semua luka yang masih tergores pada tubuh Harry, luka yang diakibatkan menggunakan pena darah yang dipaksakan oleh Dolores Umbridge adalah salah satunya, dan luka yang terlihat begitu jelek tersebut tidak akan pernah menghilang dari kulit mulusnya meski sudah memudar sedikit. Harry memiliki teori mengapa luka-luka yang memiliki makna tersebut masih berada di sana bila dirinya selalu memiliki kemampuan beregenerasi, semua itu dikarenakan luka-luka tersebut ditolak oleh sihir (yang sebenarnya diakibatkan oleh Harry menolak untuk menyembuhkannya) dan membuat Harry untuk mengingat apa yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu. Lukanya akibat Dolores Umbridge ketika ia berada di tahun kelima dan juga luka di dahinya yang diakibatkan oleh Voldemort ketika Harry masih bayi. Semua itu adalah pengenang, membuatnya untuk ingat akan kesalahannya serta titik balik dalam hidupnya. Meski dulu Harry pernah membenci kedua luka itu, sekarang ini Harry merasa netral dengan semua itu. Orang yang menyebabkan ia memiliki luka-luka tersebut sudah tiada, mereka sudah menjadi mainan Death karena berani menyiksa sang _Master of Death_ pada masa kanak-kanaknya.

Death itu rupanya begitu protektif terhadap Harry dan juga memiliki sifat pendendam juga, hal ini membuat bibir Harry berkedut kecil untuk menahan senyum agar tidak muncul di bibirnya. Atau mungkin Death itu sebenarnya adalah makhluk yang sangat posesif kepada Harry dan ia berpendapat yang boleh menyiksa Harry adalah dirinya sendiri.

Perhatian Harry yang sedari tadi tertuju pada tangan kosongnya pun kini teralihkan ketika ia merasakan energi yang kuat dan bukan berasal dari dirinya muncul di dalam kamar hotel yang ia sewa. Sebuah energi yang begitu gelap serta memiliki aura yang mencekam muncul di sana, dan Harry yakin kalau dirinya bukanlah Harry Potter maka sudah sedari tadi ia akan menggigil ketakutan serta meyakini kematian telah menjemputnya. Sayangnya Harry seorang Harry Potter dan kematian adalah temannya, sehingga ia pun menyambut kehadiran pemilik energi tersebut dengan tatapan datar seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi di tempat itu. Pusaran energi tersebut mulai terlihat nyata dan membentuk sebuah portal kecil, dari dalamnya keluar lah sesosok entitas berjubah hitam dengan kerudung jubahnya menutupi kepala serta wajah dari makhluk yang keluar dari dalam portal hitam di tempat itu.

Bibir Harry berkedut kecil sebelum dirinya kembali menatap sosok rembulan yang menurutnya jauh lebih menarik daripada sosok makhluk berjubah hitam dengan aura kematian pekat yang menyelimuti sosoknya, sosok yang sangat Harry kenal serta baru saja ia pikirkan tersebut langsung muncul di hadapannya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Harry tersebut bisa dikatakan tidak sopan serta tak patut untuk dilakukan, hanya saja setelah bertahun-tahun ia hidup dengan kematian yang tak mau juga menyentuhnya Harry pun kini menjelma sebagai seorang manusia yang sudah tak memiliki peduli terhadap apa yang terjadi. Dingin.

"Sambutan yang hangat seperti biasanya, Tuanku," sapa dari makhluk berjubah hitam tersebut dengan nada sedikit sarkatis namun disamarkan menjadi penuh kesopanan di sana. Makhluk itu mengangkat tangan kanannya (Yang berupa tulang belulang berwarna putih ketika lengan jubahnya melorot sedikit) untuk meniadakan portal yang masih terbuka di belakang sosoknya. Ia tak beranjak dari tempatnya muncul. Melihat Harry masih tak memberi tanggapan atas sapaannya tersebut, makhluk itu pun terkekeh kecil sebelum berkata lagi. "Tapi aku sudah memprediksikan kalau sambutan Tuanku pasti masih sehangat salju di kutub selatan dan utara, yang artinya membuat hatiku merasa tergugah untuk menyerenadekan namamu, Tuan Harry."

Harry mendengus sedikit mendengar kalimat penuh sarkasme yang Death ucapkan padanya, makhluk itu meskipun sangat protektif dan mau melakukan apapun untuk Harry ia masih tergolong sebagai makhluk licik yang suka menyalurkan hobi berbicara sarkatisnya kepada Harry. Beruntung sekali Harry tidak pernah terpengaruh dengan semua ini.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang menemuiku setelah aku melompat ke dimensi lain. Kurasa ini kali pertama kau melanggar tradisi yang kau buat sendiri, Death, perlukah aku membuatkan sebuah pesta untuk merayakan hal ini?" Dan Harry pun tidak kalah sarkatis ketika menanggapi ucapan yang Death berikan padanya.

"Hmm... aku akan sangat senang bila Tuan Harry Potter membuatku pesta untukku, hanya saja aku ragu kau bisa melakukannya."

"Oh?" Alis kiri Harry terangkat sedikit, ia pun menatap sosok hitam Death dengan kalem. "Apa karena standar Death yang agung itu terlalu tinggi seperti gunung Everest yang ada di puncak pegunungan Himalaya?"

Suara kekehan kecil yang keluar dari sosok Death terdengar sangat kematian dan juga mencekam, begitu telak seperti sosok _grim reaper_ yang tengah mengintai mangsanya sebelum menyabetkan sabit besar kematiannya kepada sosok mangsanya, dan semua itu mampu membuat seorang dewa yang agung pun menangis akibat kematian yang merenggut keimortalannya. Harry menemukan hal tersebut sangat mengganggu layaknya seekor serangga yang tak mau pergi dari sosoknya, nyamuk lebih tepatnya.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya karena _Master of Death_ adalah orang bodoh yang tidak memiliki pengetahuan apapun mengenai dunia ini," kata Death dengan santai dan masih menyeramkan seperti biasa.

Harry terlihat tidak marah meski dirinya dikatai sebagai seorang yang bodoh. Ia pun juga tak menyangkal saat Death menganggapnya buta akan petunjuk yang ada di dunia ini, Harry merasa kalau marah serta berada dalam penyangkalan hanya akan membuat tenaganya terkuras lebih banyak lagi, seperti apa yang Harry lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan anak laki-laki bertonfa siang tadi, sehingga ia pun hanya duduk manis di tempat sambil memberikan sosok personifikasi kematian yang menyeramkan tersebut tatapan datar. Sang Penyihir yang masih mengamati sosok Death pun mengendikkan bahunya dengan cuek dan bibir yang membentuk seringai kecil, mencemooh sosok Death yang masih berdiri seperti sebuah patung di sana.

Perdebatan antara dirinya dengan Death selalu diselingi dengan cemooh, kata-kata penuh sarkasme, dan lain sebagainya, sehingga Harry pun tak akan terkecoh lagi. Dari Hermione ia pun tahu kalau Death adalah sosok yang licik serta menggunakan cara apapun untuk menangkap jiwa dari orang-orang yang tidak disukainya, hal tersebut sudah terbukti dengan bagaimana Death menghadiahi ketiga relikui kematian kepada Peverell bersaudara, leluhur Harry yang masing-masing mendapatkan benda terkutuk tersebut sebelum mengambil nyawa mereka dengan caranya sendiri. Dan ungkapan penuh cemooh yang Death ucapkan itu adalah bentuk dari betapa liciknya Death, Harry tak lagi terkejut bila Death akan bersikap hormat namun kurang ajar kepadanya karena Harry sudah tahu bagaimana Death itu. Ia hidup dengan personifikasi kematian selama lebih dari 5000 tahun lamanya, rasanya akan aneh bila Harry tidak mengetahui sifat Death maupun mengadopsi beberapa sifatnya untuk dijadikan miliknya.

"Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh juga tidak murni salahku sendiri. Bila ada orang yang patut dipersalahkan akibat situasiku sekarang ini maka orang itu adalah dirimu sendiri, Death, kau melemparku ke dunia ini sebelum memberikan informasi mengenai tempat ini," jawab Harry dengan tenang. _Master of Death_ yang terlihat seperti anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun tersebut pada akhirnya beranjak dari beranda jendela tempatnya duduk, ia pun berdiri dengan menghadap ke arah Death. Tatapannya yang terlihat begitu netral dan background bulan purnama dari balik jendela membuat aura Harry semakin mendominasi ruangan tersebut, apa yang menakutkan dari Death pun kini tertutupi oleh kekuatan yang keluar dari tubuh Harry.

"Dan aku di sini untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku, Tuan Harry Potter. Aku tidak ingin ada catatan buruk dalam buku sempurnaku," kata Death dengan suara tenang seperti tadi, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan sihir yang keluar dari tubuh Harry.

Sang Penyihir itu tahu kalau Death mempunyai informasi mengenai dunia ini dan kalau mau ia bisa membantu Harry untuk mengetahuinya sebelum ia melemparkan Harry ke tempat ini, namun seperti yang Harry kenal kalau Death adalah makhluk sadis yang memiliki hobi menonton kesengsaraan Harry setelah melemparnya ke tempat lain, oleh karena itu tindakan Death sekarang ini sama sekali tidak membuat Harry terkejut lagi. Malahan Harry akan terkejut bila Death langsung membantunya begitu saja.

Namun dibalik ketenangan yang Harry miliki ia tak bisa menampik adanya sebuah perasaan penuh tanda tanya akan situasi yang ia hadapi. Tidak biasanya Death muncul di hadapan Harry seperti ini dan kemudian mencemoohnya seperti teman lama (Harry tak akan pernah mengakui Death sebagai temannya. Pelayan mungkin, tapi tidak dengan teman), dan kecurigaan Harry tersebut tidak lah tanpa alasan yang bagus. Ketika Death mengangkat wajahnya dan menampilkan bagian bawah wajahnya yang nampak dari balik kerudung jubahnya Harry memiliki perasaan kalau Death tengah menyeringai padanya, meski wajah Death tidak lebih dari sebuah manekin tengkorak seperti alat peraga kedokteran, dan karena itulah kecurigaan yang muncul dari dalam diri Harry semakin menjadi-jadi. Beberapa pertanyaan pun muncul, salah satunya adalah motif Death sekarang ini.

Dengan tatapan yang awas dan kedua tangan terkepal dengan erat, Harry pun melihat Death berjalan mendekatinya perlahan-lahan. Udara yang Harry rasakan di sana semakin bertambah dingin ketika Death semakin mendekat padanya, seperti beberapa derajat dalam temperatur di sana menurun dan menghilang. Harry mampu merasakan dirinya sedikit menggigil akibat suhu yang semakin menurun tetapi tak ada ketakutan yang ia rasakan, ia sudah mengenal Death dengan baik untuk mengetahui semua trik yang Death miliki, dan penurunan suhu seperti ini dikarenakan kematian adalah milik Death sementara Death adalah personifikasi dari kematian sendiri.

"Tuanku yang bodoh, aku di sini untuk memberimu sedikit belas kasih karena apa yang telah kau lalui selama ini," ujar Death dengan tenang. Ia pun menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang kini diselimuti oleh sebuah api yang berwarna silver terang, dan tanpa mengucap apapun lagi Death meletakkan telapak tangan yang hanya berupa tulang belulang tersebut pada kening Harry.

Perasaan dingin namun juga hangat pada saat yang sama pun Harry rasakan ketika tangan belulang milik Death menyentuh keningnya. Instingnya mengatakan kalau Death tidak akan melukainya, sehingga Harry pun tetap berdiam di tempat dan menunggu apa yang Death lakukan pun berhenti. Dalam hati Harry bertanya-tanya api apa yang menyelimuti tangan Death, ia tidak merasakan sihir maupun kekuatan yang pernah Harry temui sebelumnya, rasanya api yang berwarna silver tersebut adalah hal yang baru dan hal inilah yang membuat Harry menjadi penasaran. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Harry rasakan pun seperti terbangun dari dalam tubuhnya, sesuatu tersebut perlahan-lahan menyatu dengan inti sihirnya dan membuat pernapasannya semakin membaik. Perlahan Harry pun memejamkan kedua matanya, kekuatan yang berasal dari tubuh Death pun menjadi katalis untuk membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Harry yang belum pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Apakah itu sebuah pengetahuan mengenai dunia ini atau kekuatan yang baru pun menjadi tanda tanya besar di dalam kepala Harry, dan yang bisa Harry lakukan saat ini adalah menerima hal baru tersebut dan menggunakan inti sihirnya untuk memeluk hal tersebut dengan erat agar tidak terlepas begitu saja. Ia harap Death tahu akan apa yang ia lakukan dengan Harry.

Harry ingin bertanya mengenai api silver yang Death gunakan, namun insting yang ada dalam dirinya serta selalu mendampinginya untuk bertahan hidup menyuruh Harry untuk tidak berbicara saat ini karena ia harus memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada inti sihir yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti akan keinginan untuk fokus tersebut, tapi Harry mematuhinya karena ia tahu apa yang instingnya beritahukan kepadanya adalah hal terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri. Sang Penyihir tersebut membayangkan bagaimana kotak kecil yang terbuat dari batu kristal berwarna putih pun terbuka dengan lebar sebelum sebuah aura murni dengan warna silver murni yang muncul entah dari mana masuk ke dalam kotak tersebut. Ketika penutup kotak tersebut menutup dan tersegel kembali, Harry bisa merasakan kehangatan merasuk ke dalam raganya. Rasanya begitu hangat seperti Harry tengah mengenakan sweater yang Mrs. Weasley berikan padanya, hangat dan juga nyaman seperti aura tersebut adalah bagian dari dirinya yang sudah menghilang kembali lagi padanya. Harry tidak tahu apa itu, namun yang jelas ia merasa senang.

Dua menit pun berlalu sejak Death membangkitkan sesuatu dari dalam diri Harry serta sang Penyihir menerima bayangan aura berwarna silver terang tadi dalam benaknya, dan dua menit yang berlalu pun terasa seperti bertahun-tahun lamanya bagi Harry akhirnya berhenti ketika Death menyingkirkan tangannya dari sosok Harry.

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu merasa terkejut lagi kalau kau akan mendapatkan itu," gumam Death dengan suara dingin yang cukup untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. "Satu dari dua api dominan pembentuk keseimbangan dunia ini. Selamat, Tuan Harry."

Suara Death tersebut menjadi pelatuk bagi Harry untuk membuyarkan konsentrasi yang tengah ia lakukan untuk menyambut aura tadi, dan sedikit demi sedikit pun Harry mulai membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya Harry menyentuh keningnya dan ia pun mulai merasakan sebuah efek aneh yang berasal dari inti sihirnya. Lelah dan begitu lemas adalah apa yang Harry rasakan pertama kali setelahnya, sepertinya memerangkap sesuatu yang Death lepaskan ke dalam dirinya menguras sihir serta energinya sehingga ia merasa begitu luar biasa lelah, dan tanpa sadar sang _Master of Death_ pun terperosok ke bawah, terduduk di atas lantai dengan tangan masih memegang kepalanya yang pening serta keringat dingin bercucuran dan membanjiri tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak enak badan.

"Apa... itu... tadi?" perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Harry terdengar begitu lambat layaknya orang yang tengah mengantuk dan membutuhkan istirahat total selama beberapa hari.

Rasanya mustahil bagi Harry untuk sihirnya terkuras habis seperti ini. Semenjak Harry menjadi _Master of Death,_ inti sihir yang ada dalam tubuh Harry telah berkembang pesat sampai sampai ia sendiri tak mampu membayangkan betapa besarnya inti sihir tersebut dan membuat Harry tidak pernah kehabisan inti sihir meski ia sering menggunakannya secara berulang-ulang. Yang Harry tahu ia tak pernah merasa kelelahan seperti sekarang ini, sihir selalu mendukung tubuhnya meski ia tengah bertarung menggunakan sihir selama lima jam penuh. Sehingga Harry pun cukup terkejut karena tubuhnya merasakan efek kelelahan akibat inti sihirnya hampir habis terkuras karena memerangkap apa yang Death berikan kepada dirinya, sesuatu yang baru tersebut sepertinya sangat kuat sampai Harry harus menggunakan hampir semua inti sihirnya untuk menangkapnya dan menyetabilkannya di dalam tubuh Harry. Yang Harry butuhkan saat ini adalah jawaban dari Death sebelum beristirahat selama beberapa jam atau beberapa hari untuk memulihkan inti sihirnya seperti sedia kala.

"Api kehidupan," jawab Death singkat, padat, dan sukses membuat Harry semakin penasaran.

"A-api?" Tanya Harry untuk memastikan. Ia masih lelah, bahkan untuk membuka mulutnya saja menjadi sebuah hal yang cukup berat untuknya saat ini. Yang Harry inginkan sekarang ini adalah berbaring dan kemudian tidur sampai badannya tidak terasa berat lagi.

"Hmm..." dehem Death seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Semua orang yang hidup di dunia ini memiliki api kehidupan di dalam tubuh mereka, baik itu mereka sadari ataupun tidak. Tanpa api kehidupan itu makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia ini tidak akan bisa hidup, oleh karena itu, Tuan Harry, aku membangkitkan api kehidupan yang tertidur agar tubuhmu bisa beradaptasi dengan baik untuk tinggal di dunia ini. Aku cukup terkesan kau masih bisa bergerak tanpa memiliki api kehidupan sedikit pun setelah beberapa jam tiba di tempat yang menjadikan api kehidupan sebagai sumber kehidupan mereka."

Rasanya Harry ingin membunuh Death saat ini juga, namun melihat kondisinya yang tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk melakukan itu maka yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memberi Death tatapan ingin membunuh dengan sangat tajam. Ia sangat yakin Death sengaja tidak memberinya informasi untuk melihatnya menderita sesaat sebelum menemuinya seperti sekarang ini, dan dari balik kerudung jubah yang Death kenakan itu pasti tengkorak hidup yang merupakan personifikasi dari kematian tersebut tengah menyeringai menyebalkan ketika melihat Harry yang tak berdaya saat ini.

Tatapan yang menjanjikan kematian dari Harry itu lagi-lagi membuat Death terkekeh geli, Tuannya tersebut memang menghibur. Tidak heran kalau Death terus bersama dengan Harry meski Death terkadang tak bisa mentolerir sifat aneh yang Harry miliki.

"Kurasa sihirmu masih melindungimu seperti biasanya, Tuan Harry, karena itulah kau masih bisa bergerak tanpa adanya api kehidupan di dalam tubuhmu sebelum ini. Di tempat ini ada sebuah komunitas yang bisa menggunakan api kehidupan sementara sebagian besarnya tak menyadari akan keberadaan api tersebut. Kusarankan kau harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang, Tuan Harry, atau aku akan senang bertemu denganmu lebih sering lagi," tatapan tajam dari seorang Harry Potter masih melekat di sana meski Death masih terus mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Tugasku untuk mengasuhmu sudah selesai sementara ini, Tuan Harry. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, sampai jumpa."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Harry, Death pun langsung membuka portal dimensi di atas lantai tempatnya berpijak sehingga ia pun langsung tenggelam ke bawah sebelum menghilang dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Harry yang masih terduduk di lantai sendirian.

 _Death sialan,_ umpat Harry dalam hati. Ia merasa kesal karena Death meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa memberinya penjelasan mengenai api kehidupan lebih lanjut yang dimaksud tadi. Harry bisa menangkap apa itu api kehidupan, namun ia tidak tahu mengapa sistematis kehidupan yang ada di dunia ini sangat bergantung dengan api kehidupan serta begitu berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Ia juga ingin menanyakan kepada Death mengapa sihir tidak ada di dunia ini mengingat makhluk hidup sekecil apapun di dunia manapun pasti memiliki sihir di dalam tubuh mereka. Tapi makhluk licik yang bernama Death tersebut memilih untuk menghilang dari hadapan Harry setelah memastikan Harry berada dalam momen terlemah setelah tubuh serta sihirnya tengah beradaptasi dengan api kehidupan yang Death bangkitkan (atau berikan, Harry tidak terlalu peduli) di dalam tubuhnya.

Ia masih tidak bergerak dari posisi terduduknya tersebut karena tubuhnya masih belum mematuhi perintah otaknya, sementara itu sihir yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya terasa tengah memeluk aliran api kehidupan yang Death maksud. Harry bisa merasakan betapa kuat serta liarnya api tersebut, namun yang jelas api kehidupan itu tidak membuat Harry merasa tidak nyaman, tetapi malah sebaliknya karena alirannya yang hangat dalam tubuh Harry serta sihir yang ada di dalam tubuhnya menyukai kehadiran yang baru tersebut.

Harry masih bertanya-tanya mengenai apa itu api kehidupan ketika kondisinya semakin menurun sampai Harry tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Kedua matanya pun terpejam dan napasnya terdengar sedikit tak beraturan, tanpa menyadari bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya lebih jauh lagi Harry pun mulai kehilangan kesadaran yang ia miliki. Ia pun menyandarkan bahunya pada dinding samping jendela, dan detik berikutnya kesadaran Harry pun sepenuhnya menghilang ketika titik hitam yang ia lihat semakin menyebar sebelum menyelimuti seluruh pandangan Harry. Andai saja Harry bukanlah _Master of Death,_ sudah dipastikan teknik yang digunakan oleh Death untuk memberinya api kehidupan akan berdampak sebaliknya, hal tersebut akan membunuh siapapun secara telak. Tidak heran ketiga bersaudara Peverell beserta Harry menjuluki Death sebagai makhluk yang licik dan sadis, ia mengambil kesenangan ketika menyebabkan seseorang menderita meski orang yang dimaksud adalah Tuannya sendiri.

* * *

Pada suatu ketika sebelum ketiga relikui kematian hadir dalam hidupnya dan mengubah hidupnya secara permanen, Harry selalu memiliki mimpi untuk mendapatkan banyak teman serta membuat dirinya disukai oleh orang banyak. Tak elak karena itulah Harry selalu mendengarkan perkataan banyak orang baik itu hal sekecil apapun, sehingga kejadian seperti di tahun kedua ketika ia disebut sebagai pewaris Slytherin, tahun keempat saat ia disebut sebagai pencari perhatian dengan cara mengambil tempat untuk ikut serta turnamen Triwizard, dan tahun kelima sebagai seorang pembohong liar Harry pun merasa hidupnya seperti hancur. Kehilangan Sirius dan orang-orang yang ia kasihi pun membukakan pintu mata Harry kalau ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan pemikiran baik dari orang lain dan membiarkan rumor mengalir serta hilang dengan sendirinya, dan kehadiran relikui kematian yang mengubah hidupnya dengan telak pun menjadikan Harry tidak penyukai kehadiran orang-orang maupun opini mereka.

Relikui kematian telah mengubah Harry menjadi _Master of Death,_ membuat Harry menjadi semakin kuat sampai rumor kalau ia adalah pangeran kegelapan selanjutnya tidak pernah absen dalam hidupnya sebelum Harry memutuskan untuk menghilang dari tempat asalnya. Ia adalah seorang imortal yang artinya dengan cara apapun Harry tak bisa mati sampai ia bisa memecahkan kutukan yang ia miliki dan untuk itu Harry pun perlu menghilang dari kehidupan orang-orang yang ia kenal atau mereka akan mencurigainya sebelum memburunya, karena Harry tak bisa mati meski yang bersangkutan sudah mengambil wujud sebagai orang dengan usia lanjut bersama mereka. Harry hidup bersama dengan keluarganya sampai ia berusia 150 tahun sebelum ia memutuskan untuk memalsukan kematiannya sendiri, dan selama 500 tahun setelahnya ia pun mengawasi keluarganya dari kejauhan sampai Death mengatakan kalau ini sudah saatnya bagi Harry untuk berpindah dan meninggalkan mereka sendiri.

Harry melihat bagaimana isteri, anak-anaknya, serta keluarga anak-anaknya tumbuh dan meninggal. Ia melihat pertumbuhan buyutnya sampai mereka memiliki keluarga, dan harus Harry akui kalau ia sangat bangga dengan dirinya sendiri karena anak yang dulu memimpikan untuk memiliki keluarganya sendiri akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan keinginannya itu, meski sebelumnya ia harus menghadapi tantangan-tantangan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya di petualangan sebelumnya. Setelah dirinya memalsukan kematiannya sendiri Harry pun menunggu beberapa saat sebelum ia bangkit dari kematiannya, dan harus ia akui kalau terbangun dari kuburannya sendiri di Godric Hollow lima tahun setelah ia 'meninggal' adalah pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan, namun setidaknya setelah itu jejaknya sebagai Harry Potter serta Ayah dari tiga orang penyihir hebat pun menghilang. Ia pun berkelana menelusuri dunianya untuk mencari jawaban yang ia inginkan untuk memecahkan misteri kutukannya tersebut selama 500 tahun di samping harus mengawasi keluarga yang ia bangun bersama Ginny dari bayangan.

Selama Harry berkelana dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya serta dari dunia ke dunia lainnya ia pun memiliki sebuah kebiasaan, ia akan tinggal dalam bayangan agar tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang, di samping ia menjadi tidak suka dengan kehadiran banyak orang dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya Harry pun sedikit fobia dengan perhatian yang diberikan kepadanya dari khalayak banyak. Status di kehidupan sebelumnya membuatnya seperti ini, dan Harry pun merasa bersyukur ia memiliki sihir serta jubah tak kasat mata untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari orang-orang.

Sehingga betapa terkejutnya Harry ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya setelah Death mengunjunginya ia tidak berada di tempat yang selayaknya. Harry membayangkan ia akan terbangun dalam posisi sama di kamar hotel yang ia sewa, dengan terduduk di atas lantai dan bersandar pada dinding di sebelah jendela yang terbuka, namun sayangnya hal tersebut bukanlah apa yang terjadi saat ini. Hal pertama yang Harry lihat setelah ia mendapatkan kesadarannya adalah langit-langit berwarna putih dengan lampu neon yang menggantung di sana sebelum aroma antiseptik yang begitu khas dari rumah sakit membuat Harry mengetahui dimana ia berada saat ini. Ia tengah terbaring di rumah sakit, dan bagaimana ia bisa berada di rumah sakit masih menjadi misteri bagi Harry.

Harry sangat yakin semalam ia masih berada di dalam kamar hotelnya, namun ketika ia tersadar dirinya sudah berada di rumah sakit dengan alat infus tersambung dengan lengan kirinya dan respirator berada di hidungnya. Apa yang terjadi ketika Harry tak sadarkan diri tidak ia ketahui sama sekali, Harry memiliki teori kalau pegawai hotel lah yang menemukan Harry dan membawanya ke tempat ini karena mereka tak mampu menyadarkan Harry dari tidurnya. Apapun itu Harry merasa sedikit kesal, karena artinya ia mendapatkan banyak perhatian dari beberapa pihak di tempat itu dan Harry tidak terlalu menyukai perhatian.

Dalam tidur panjangnya setelah Death mengunjunginya Harry pun mengetahui kalau apa yang inti sihirnya perangkap adalah api kehidupan yang Death maksud sebelumnya, dan ia berpikir akan api kehidupan yang berwarna silver tersebut. Harry mungkin tidak memiliki informasi mengenai api kehidupan yang ada di dunia ini, namun api kehidupan yang Death bangkitkan dalam tubuhnya tersebut terasa begitu tua, seperti sama tuanya dengan usia sihir yang berasal dari tubuh Harry, hal tersebut sudah dikonfirmasi oleh inti sihirnya ketika Harry tengah berada dalam pikirannya saat tubuhnya membutuhkan waktu untuk pulih. Bila usia api kehidupan miliknya adalah sama dengan usia sihir yang berada dalam tubuh Harry, berarti sebelumnya Harry memiliki api kehidupan namun tak pernah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya karena tidak ada alasan bagi Harry untuk menggunakannya sebelum ia memasuki dunia ini. Api kehidupan yang berada di dalam tubuh Harry terasa begitu jenaka, api kehidupan tersebut terkikik kecil dan mengatakan kalau ia senang bersama dengan Harry karena inti sihir milik Harry terasa seperti orangtua yang melindunginya. Entah darimana pemikiran tersebut muncul Harry tidak terlalu peduli maupun ingin mencari tahu. Yang ia inginkan adalah segera keluar dari tempat ini dan kemudian mencari tahu mengenai api kehidupan yang ia miliki, karena dari apa yang Death katakan secara tak langsung api kehidupan yang ia bangkitkan dari dalam tubuh Harry akan membantunya untuk memecahkan kutukan yang ada dalam tubuh Harry. Semakin cepat akan semakin bagus.

Ia harap semuanya bisa berjalan dengan baik dan lancar, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati tidur panjang dan berkumpul kembali dengan keluarga yang sudah pergi meninggalkan Harry terlebih dahulu. Perhatian Harry yang sedari tadi terkumpul untuk menganalisa api kehidupan serta sihirnya pun kini tersita ketika ia mendengar bunyi benda keras berbenturan dengan tubuh sebelum diiringi oleh lenguh penuh kesakitan dari dua orang yang Harry yakini adalah tetangganya di dalam ruangan tempatnya dirawat. Harry penasaran akan apa yang terjadi, namun gorden putih rumah sakit yang menyekat tempatnya berbaring dengan bilik lainnya membuat Harry tak mampu melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian kalah dalam permainan yang sudah kita sepakati, oleh karena itu hukuman yang pantas adalah digigit sampai mati," ujar sebuah suara seorang laki-laki sebelum bunyi benda keras menghantam tubuh pun terdengar lagi.

Suara yang sangat familier di telinga Harry meski ia tidak sering mendengarnya, dan ketika Harry berpikir dimana ia pernah mendengar suara laki-laki tersebut bayangan dari seorang anak laki-laki bertonfa yang ia tolong kemarin dan kemudian lawannya mengajak Harry bermain tikus-kucing pun muncul dalam benaknya. Suara itu adalah suara dari anak yang tidak tahu terima kasih waktu itu, dan entah ini karena takdir memang tidak menyukainya atau karena lelucon kehidupan yang diberikan padanya, Harry menemukan hal ini adalah ironi. Kelihatannya permainan tikus dan kucing di antara Harry dengan anak laki-laki bertonfa tersebut belum selesai, dan sekarang keduanya menjadi teman satu kamar dalam satu rumah sakit. Takdir memang menyebalkan, dan ia sangat yakin kalau Death benar-benar tertawa ketika melihat nasibnya saat ini.

 _Apa yang dilakukan anak itu di rumah sakit? Dan menghajar pasien lain hanya karena kalah dalam permainan? Anak yang gila,_ pikir Harry seraya menghela nafas singkat. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan anak gila tersebut, oleh karena itu Harry pun memilih untuk menghiraukan semua yang terjadi di sana dan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk kembali tidur. Harry sangat berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang menutup gorden putih di bilik kamarnya untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari sosok anak laki-laki bertonfa tersebut. Harry sangat yakin andaikata anak itu tahu Harry adalah teman satu kamarnya maka bisa dipastikan permainan kucing dan tikus sesi kedua di antara mereka berdua pun akan dimulai, hal yang tentu saja ingin Harry hindari mengingat kondisinya sekarang ini.

Meski Harry tahu kalau energi serta sihirnya sudah pulih dengan istirahat yang baik ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu, bukan berarti Harry ingin mengambil risiko harus bertarung dengan si maniak bertarung tersebut, apapun yang terjadi Harry harus pura-pura tidak tahu sehingga ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang meskipun ia masih berada di rumah sakit.

Baru saja Harry memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali, suara ketukan pintu dari luar menarik perhatiannya. Pintu yang tertutup pun kini digeser terbuka sebelum seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat mereka berdua di rawat. Hening pun terjadi di sana untuk beberapa saat lamanya, namun entah kenapa Harry mendapati situasi tersebut terasa sangat tegang.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" jerit si pendatang baru dengan suara yang dilapisi oleh ketakutan di dalamnya.

Bibir Harry berkedut pelan ketika mendengar jeritan dari si pendatang baru. Kelihatan sekali kalau orang yang bernama Hibari ini (Harry yakin orang yang dimaksud adalah anak laki-laki bertonfa yang barusan menghajar pasien lain yang sekamar dengan mereka berdua) dan si pendatang baru tersebut saling mengenal, namun anehnya si pendatang baru tersebut ketakutan sekali ketika ia sadar kalau Hibari berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Harry tidak akan menyalahkan si pendatang baru tersebut untuk takut dengan Hibari mengingat bagaimana sifat Hibari, belum melakukan apa-apa Hibari langsung akan menyerangmu, Harry adalah salah satu contohnya.

"Hi-Hibari-san, kenapa kau ada di rumah sakit?" tanya si pendatang baru dengan suara yang masih diselimuti oleh ketakutan.

"Aku terkena demam yang cukup parah, tapi sekarang ini sudah membaik. Untuk berjaga-jaga, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah sakit," ujar Hibari dengan santai.

Sang _Master of Death_ tidak tahu apakah ia harus tertawa atau prihatin dengan kondisi Hibari karena anak itu harus tinggal di rumah sakit sendirian hanya karena terkena demam, namun karena Harry tidak ingin menarik perhatian dari Hibari oleh karenanya ia memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan kedua orang yang ada di ruangan itu selain dirinya untuk mengambil alih pembicaraan, Harry tidak terlalu peduli. Ia menghela nafas singkat sebelum menoleh ke samping di mana sebuah vas dengan bunga lily berada di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Harry. Sang Penyihir itu penasaran siapa yang meletakkan bunga tersebut di sana karena setahu Harry dirinya tidak mengenal siapapun di dunia ini untuk membuatnya memiliki pengunjung yang membawakan bunga untuknya. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah berinteraksi dengan Harry setelah ia tiba di tempat itu adalah Hibari serta penjaga meja resepsionis hotel tempatnya tinggal untuk sementara, dan tidak ada satu pun dari mereka akan bersusah payah untuk mengunjunginya apalagi memberikan bunga pada Harry. Sungguh aneh dan membuatnya sedikit penasaran di sini. Bayangan sosok tinggi dengan tubuh yang berupa tulang belulang dan diselimuti oleh jubah hitam pun muncul di dalam benak Harry.

 _Death? Apa mungkin makhluk egois itu mau repot-repot mengunjungiku dan memberikanku bunga secantik ini?_ Tanya Harry kepada dirinya. Rasanya pemikiran yang dimiliki oleh Harry tersebut tak akan pernah terjadi maupun sukar untuk diterima mengingat betapa menyebalkannya Death kepada Harry, namun instingnya mengatakan kalau bunga lily tersebut adalah pemberian dari Death. _Aku akan menginterogasi Death nanti kalau ia mengunjungiku._

"A-Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" Suara penuh keterkejutan serta ketakutan milik si pendatang baru tersebut menggema di dalam ruangan, kembali membuat perhatian Harry tersita.

"Mereka?" Tanya Hibari yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Hibari terdengar begitu puas akan apa yang ia lakukan. "Kami tengah melakukan sebuah permainan untuk membunuh kebosanan, tetapi mereka semua sangat lemah. Semua yang berada satu ruangan denganku harus berpartisipasi dalam permainan ini, peraturannya sangat sederhana. Bila kau membuat kegaduhan ketika aku tidur... Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati."

 _Semua yang sekamar dengannya? Berarti aku juga termasuk ke dalamnya?_ Harry mengedipkan kedua matanya, kebingungan melanda dirinya ketika ia menyadari semua itu. Kalau yang Hibari maksud adalah semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan ini maka kemungkinan besar anak laki-laki yang menggunakan tonfa sebagai senjatanya tahu kalau Harry berada dalam satu kamar dengannya, dan entah kenapa Harry memiliki firasat ada campur tangannya Hibari mengenai bagaimana Harry bisa berada dalam satu kamar dengan Hibari meski mereka berdua tidak saling mengenal, apakah ini memang sebuah kebetulan saja? Harry memijat pelipis kanannya yang terasa sedikit sakit karena memikirkan hal itu, rasanya ia seperti tengah terjerumus pada sebuah masalah yang ia sendiri tidak yakin mengenai apa itu.

Harry menghiraukan bagaimana direktur rumah sakit masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut bersama dengan beberapa orang perawat, ia juga menghiraukan percakapan mereka berdua yang secara tak langsung mengindikasikan kalau kepemilikan rumah sakit umum Namimori berada di bawah kendali Hibari, benar-benar anak yang sangat menakutkan di mata Harry meski yang bersangkutan tak memiliki alasan untuk takut dengannya. Sang Penyihir bermata hijau emerald tersebut menatap tangan kirinya yang masih terhubung dengan selang IV yang menggantung di sana. Harry sudah mencopot respirator yang tadi terpasang di hidung dan mulutnya karena ia merasa tidak perlu menggunakan alat bantu pernapasan untuk bernapas, kondisinya sudah membaik ketimbang kemarin malam (Harry tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di rumah sakit) setelah Death membangkitkan api kehidupan di dalam tubuhnya, dan karena kondisinya yang sudah berangsur-angsur pula serta begitu pula dengan sihir yang ada dalam dirinya maka Harry pun memutuskan untuk melepas selang IV juga. Rasa sakit akibat tindakannya tersebut tidak ia rasakan atau lebih tepatnya tidak ia pedulikan karena itu tidak terlalu penting bagi Harry.

Rencana yang Harry miliki saat ini adalah segera keluar dari rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat sekarang ini sebelum mencari sebuah apartemen untuk ia tinggali selama ia berada di Namimori. Harry menoleh ke samping kanan, ia pun bernapas lega karena dirinya menemukan tas ransel miliknya. Harry merasa beruntuk ia telah memasangi sihir pelindung serta sihir anti pencuri pada tas tanpa batas yang berbentuk tas ransel miliknya tersebut, sehingga tak ada yang akan bisa mencuri maupun membukanya tanpa seizin Harry, dan kelihatannya orang yang membawa Harry ke tempat ini cukup perhatian juga padanya karena mereka membawakan barang milik Harry bersama dengannya. Anak itu menurunkan kedua kaki telanjangnya pada lantai rumah sakit, dinginnya lantai marmer ketika telapak kakinya bersentuhan langsung dengan benda itu pun lagi-lagi ia hiraukan. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit kaku karena sudah lama tidak ia gerakkan, kelihatannya ia berada dalam kondisi koma lebih dari sehari semalam bila otot-otot tubuhnya membutuhkan perenggangan seperti ini.

BOOOM

Suara sebuah bom meledak dari luar membuat Harry tersentak dari tempat duduknya di tepi ranjangnya, dan dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah jendela untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang melemparkan granat atau sejenisnya ke luar rumah sakit dan Harry sungguh takjub karena tak ada yang terkejut sama sekali selain dirinya, bahkan ketika bunyi dentuman yang kedua terdengar pun keadaan rumah sakit benar-benar masih tentram seperti tak ada ledakan bom di tempat itu. Harry curiga kalau keadaan aneh seperti ini bukan lagi fenomena yang jarang terjadi bila pasien serta perawat yang ada di dalam rumah sakit umum Namimori sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kepanikan atau sejenisnya. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya karena takjub sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil tas ransel yang tergeletak di samping meja nakas. Namimori memang kota yang damai, namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Namimori juga sedikit aneh.

Harry mengeluarkan baju ganti dari dalam tas ransel tersebut dan setelah ia mengganti piyama rumah sakit yang ia kenakan dengan baju santai miliknya, Harry pun siap pergi dari tempat itu. Perlahan Harry menggeser gorden yang menyekat tempatnya beristirahat dalam ruangan itu dengan bilik lainnya, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah gorden berwarna putih di sana ia sibakkan adalah pemandangan Hibari yang mengenakkan piyama berwarna hitam tengah memegang sebuah tonfa dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk ditujukan kepada seorang pasien berpiyama warna hijau yang tubuhnya memiliki banyak perban di sana. Harry menaikkan alis kirinya karena heran akan apa yang tengah terjadi, namun kurang pastinya ia tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri, bahkan ketika ia melihat Hibari menghajar (Harry yakin istilah yang Hibari gunakan adalah "menggigit korbannya sampai mati" atau sejenisnya) pasien malang tersebut sampai babak belur.

 _Benar-benar tidak memiliki belas kasihan, padahal mereka sesama pasien rumah sakit,_ pikir Harry yang sedikit terhibur akibat perkelahian satu sisi tersebut. Merasa semua itu bukan urusannya, Harry pun tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi di sana dan memilih untuk beranjak dari tempatnya dirawat. Baru saja Harry akan mengambil satu langkah ke depan, gerakannya tersebut langsung mendapat perhatian dari sosok Hibari yang tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun ia menoleh ke arah Harry dan menahannya dengan tatapan dingin dari sepasang mata berwarna biru keabuan tersebut. Begitu dingin dan sangat menusuk adalah apa yang bisa Harry diskripsikan dari tatapan Hibari yang ditujukan padanya.

" _Herbivore,"_ sapa Hibari, ia mengeluarkan tonfa kirinya dan memegang kedua tonfanya dengan erat seraya memberikan perhatian penuh pada sosok Harry yang masih berdiri di sana.

" _Carnivore,"_ sapa Harry balik, sama sekali tidak keberatan dirinya dipanggil sebagai herbivora maupun ia memanggil balik Hibari sebagai karnivora seperti yang terjadi pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

Dan Harry pun bisa melihat seringai penuh akan kepuasan terukir di bibir Hibari setelah mendengar sapaan yang Harry berikan padanya. Rasanya Harry ingin sekali memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan karena itu, kelihatannya sapaan balik yang Harry berikan kepada Hibari cukup untuk membuat ego Hibari semakin membesar.

"Kau sudah sadar dan sepertinya ingin pergi dari hadapanku," kata Hibari tanpa memutus kontak mata di antara mereka. "Tidak akan aku izinkan kau pergi begitu saja, _herbivore."_

Harry berkedip pelan dan ekspresi penuh ketakjuban pun muncul di wajahnya yang sedari tadi terkesan netral. Terima kasih atas ucapan yang Hibari berikan padanya tersebut sekarang Harry semakin bingung atas alasan mengapa Hibari tidak mengizinkan Harry untuk pergi dari hadapannya. Apa mungkin Hibari masih dendam karena Harry berhasil kabur ketika mereka bertemu pertama kalinya, atau mungkin Hibari ingin mengikutsertakan Harry ke dalam permainan anehnya di rumah sakit ini karena sebelumnya Harry belum berpartisipasi? Apapun alasannya, ekspresi penuh tanda tanya pun terukir dengan jelas pada ekspresi milik Harry, dan seraya dengan itu Harry bisa melihat seringai yang ada di bibir Hibari berubah menjadi semakin lebar sebelum ia mengangkat tonfa kanan yang ada di pegangannya sejajar dengan dagunya, siap menyerang Harry bila sang Penyihir yang dimaksud memberikan gerakan yang mendadak.

 _Fate is a bitch, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi anak yang bernama Hibari ini kelihatannya senang sekali memberiku masalah,_ pikir Harry. Dalam hati dirinya menangis karena masalah baru datang dan menempel pada sosoknya sementara di luar ia mencoba untuk bersikap netral seperti biasanya. Yang Harry harapkan hanya satu di hari yang cerah ini, yaitu keluar dari rumah sakit dengan damai sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan bertemu dengan Hibari yang sepertinya tahu akan sesuatu tentang Harry dan siap menghajarnya itu bukanlah apa yang Harry inginkan.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfik ini

Author: Sky


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik dari J.K. Rowlings dan Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, OC, MoD!Harry, Violence, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, friendship, and family

* * *

 **GIGLIO DELLA LUNA**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Kamar rumah sakit tempat Hibari dan Harry dirawat memang terlihat sangat tenang namun menegangkan pada saat yang sama, penyebab dari ketegangan yang menjamur di udara tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah penghuni dari kamar tersebut. Baik Harry dan Hibari saling menatap satu sama lain, bila Harry memberikan tatapan netral tanda kalau ia tidak peduli maka hal yang sebaliknya terdapat pada Hibari, ketua komite kedisiplinan dari sekolah menengah pertama Namimori tersebut menyeringai dengan tatapan tajam terukir di wajahnya. Suasana yang begitu tegang tersebut menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan bagi orang yang melihatnya dan membuat mereka ingin segera pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat itu karena rasanya pertumpahan darah di antara _Master of Death_ dan Hibari akan terjadi tidak lama lagi.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengoreksi perkataanmu itu, _Carnivore_ ," Harry memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum ia membukanya lagi, menatap sosok Hibari dengan kalem namun tajam pada saat yang sama. "Kau bukanlah bosku maupun orangtuaku, artinya aku tak butuh izin darimu untuk pergi maupun tidak dari tempat ini."

Tatapan yang diberikan Hibari kepadanya memang sangat menakutkan, namun Harry sudah pernah mendapatkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih menakutkan daripada tatapan Hibari tersebut sehingga ia pun tak merasa takut maupun gentar menghadapi sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah memegang tonfa di kedua tangannya itu. Harry tahu kalau dirinya memiliki sifat seorang Gryffindor meski ia sudah menekannya seminimal mungkin, artinya Harry masih suka sekali memancing bahaya baik itu disengaja maupun tidak, dan secara kenyataan ia pun membuat Hibari kesal meski ia sendiri tahu betapa kuatnya pemuda yang ada di hadapannya tersebut. Dalam hati Harry ingin meruntuki dirinya karena keinginannya untuk berada di bawah radar deteksi pun sirna, ia mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang yang berbahaya seperti Hibari, artinya masalah sekali lagi menempel pada sosok Harry tanpa ia sadari.

Keinginannya untuk tinggal di Namimori dengan damai dan tanpa ada problematika dalam hidupnya pun harus ia ucapkan selamat tinggal, ia tak akan mendapat kedamaian bila ada seorang anak yang senang sekali bertarung menajamkan perhatiannya kepada sosok Harry, memberikan perhatian ekstra ke arah Harry yang sesungguhnya tidak ia harapkan sedikit pun. Apa mungkin ia harus mengurungkan niat untuk tinggal di Namimori? Tidak, secepat pikiran tersebut muncul maka cepat pula perginya. Harry adalah orang yang keras kepala dan bila ia sudah memiliki ambisi maka ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mewujudkan ambisi tersebut, baik itu ada Hibari di sekitarnya maupun tidak. Harry tidak akan menyerah dan meninggalkan Namimori begitu saja hanya karena seorang anak yang menganggap dirinya sebagai Alpha di Namimori memberikan perhatian padanya (atau lebih tepatnya ingin menghajar Harry sampai babak belur), Harry itu jauh lebih berbahaya dan bila masalah menghadangnya maka sang Penyihir tersebut akan menendangnya sampai mereka pergi dari hadapannya, atau sampai Harry merasa puas. Harry tidak mentolerir apapun yang membatasi ruang geraknya, ia seorang Gryffindor namun juga seorang Slytherin pada saat yang sama, topi penyeleksi asrama Hogwarts lah yang mengatakannya, bukan dirinya.

"Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati, _Herbivore,"_ ujar Hibari dengan suara menggeram, mengingatkan Harry akan seekor singa jantan yang begitu teritorial dan tengah berhadapan dengan seorang penyusup di daerah kekuasaannya tersebut, dan orang yang dimaksud penyusup di sini tidak lain adalah Harry Potter sendiri.

Menghela napas singkat yang menandakan kalau ia merasa lelah sekarang ini, sang _Master of Death_ pun segera menyusun rencana untuk menghindari pertarungan di antara mereka berdua, karena ia tahu perkelahian singkat di antara mereka akan menimbulkan dampak yang besar bagi rumah sakit ini, sebagai contohnya adalah kehancuran tempat para pasien dirawat serta ketidaknyamanan bagi mereka yang tinggal di sini. Harry bukanlah orang yang baik hanya karena ia terlihat peduli akan semua hal itu, sebab sesungguhnya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehancuran yang ada. Ia melakukan semua ini karena ia tahu dirinya tak ingin ketenangannya diganggu bila ia menjadi seorang pasien rumah sakit serta ia tak ingin menarik perhatian orang banyak, perhatian dari seorang karnivora yang gila akan pertarungan sudah lebih dari cukup di dalam kamusnya.

Saat Harry masih terbenam dalam pemikirannya sendiri, Hibari yang merasa jengkel karena herbivora di hadapannya tersebut memilih untuk mengacuhkan dirinya, dan bila ada satu hal yang Hibari tidak sukai adalah dirinya tidak mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari lawannya. Untuk ukuran orang yang tidak suka akan para herbivora, Hibari cukup menyukai perhatian yang mereka berikan padanya meski perhatian yang dimaksud selalu diselimuti oleh ketakutan serta teror di dalamnya. Tidak sabaran, ketua komite kedisiplinan itu pun membawa tonfa yang ia pegang dan mulai menyerang Harry yang masih terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri di sana. Ia pun menyabetkan tonfa kanannya ke arah sang Penyihir yang masih tetap menghiraukannya, sehingga sebagai akibat Harry yang terkena pukul di pipi kanannya dengan keras langsung terpental ke belakang dan menabrak salah satu ranjang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Fokus, _Herbivore!"_ Perintah Hibari yang masih menajamkan tatapannya ke arah Harry.

Pukulan yang Harry terima tersebut cukup menyakitkan, ia yakin pipinya akan bengkak sebentar lagi kalau Harry tidak merawatnya dengan benar. Hibari memang orang yang cukup menakutkan karena serangannya tidak terduga padahal Harry sudah menajamkan penjagaannya, atau mungkin Hibari memiliki celah untuk menyerangnya karena Harry memilih untuk tidak fokus di tengah pertemuan di antara mereka. Salahkan Harry yang tidak fokus dan malah memilih untuk melamun di saat yang tidak tepat, sebagai konsekuensinya Harry harus menahan rasa sakit di wajahnya karena hantaman tonfa yang Hibari berikan serta punggungnya yang menabrak tempat tidur rumah sakit. Sang Penyihir itu pun langsung beranjak dari posisi terduduknya di atas lantai ketika ia melihat Hibari melesat ke arahnya dan kembali memukulkan tonfa kirinya ke arah Harry, yang berhasil Harry tangkis dengan cara menghindar ke samping sebelum melompat ke belakang.

Harry mampu merasakan nafsu membunuh yang menyelimuti Hibari semakin bertambah pekat, hal itu bisa dilihat dari nyala mata penuh ketertarikan milik Hibari serta senyum lebar yang haus akan darah tersaji di bibirnya, andaikata Harry adalah seorang amatir ataupun pengecut maka dirinya akan tak mampu bergerak di tempat karena aura pekat milik Hibari menyelimuti ruangan rumah sakit tersebut. _Master of Death_ yang berasal dari dimensi lain tersebut langsung berdiri pada kedua kakinya sebelum ia kembali menangkis serangan tonfa yang Hibari lancarkan padanya dengan lengan kanannya. Meski Harry merasa sakit akibat hantaman itu, ia merasa berterima kasih dirinya masih mampu menahan hantaman yang Hibari berikan sebelum ia memberi dorongan keras dan melepaskan sentuhan lengannya dengan tonfa milik Hibari, dengan gerakan cepat Harry pun memutar tubuhnya seraya menyiapkan kaki kirinya untuk menendang sosok Hibari yang ada di hadapannya.

Hantaman yang diberikan oleh Harry itu berhasil Hibari hindari dengan cara merundukkan tubuhnya dan ia pun kembali memberikan serangan balasan, Hibari melesatkan serangan tonfa kanannya ke arah Harry yang dengan cepat langsung Harry tangkap meskipun dirinya hampir terkena impas yang begitu keras.

"Wao, kau cukup cekatan juga dalam membaca seranganku," ujar Hibari dengan singkat dan eskpresi yang menandakan kalau ia tengah bersenang-senang. "Tapi apa kau cukup kuat untuk melawan semua seranganku, _Herbivore_?"

Sang Penyihir dari dimensi lain tersebut merasa Hibari tengah meremehkannya, suatu hal yang tidak ia sukai.

Harry menyipitkan kedua matanya dan memberikan tatapan ganas ke arah Hibari yang malah balik menyeringai padanya, ia tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini dimana ia berhasil disudutkan sampai ia tak memiliki ruang gerak lagi. Harry bisa saja menghindari semua ini menggunakan sihirnya maupun menggunakan api kehidupan yang Death bangkitkan semalam dalam dirinya, sehingga Harry tak hanya bergantung pada kekuatan fisiknya saja yang sebenarnya cukup lemah bila dibandingkan dengan milik Hibari, meski Harry benci mengakuinya namun Hibari itu jauh lebih kuat dari Harry bila bicara mengenai kekuatan fisik serta kecepatan. Hanya saja Harry tak menginginkan hal itu, ia tak mungkin menggunakan sihirnya karena ia tak ingin membuat perhatian orang-orang tertuju padanya, dan ia pun tak mungkin menggunakan api kehidupan karena Harry sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakannya melihat ia baru saja mendapatkan kekuatan tersebut. Sehingga jalan satu-satunya adalah menggunakan kekuatan fisik dan kecepatan yang ia miliki untuk menghadapi Hibari.

Bibir Harry melengkung sedikit untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman netral ke arah Hibari, pegangannya pada tonfa Hibari untuk menahan serangan dari lawannya tersebut bertambah semakin erat.

"Aku tidak terlalu kuat seperti yang kau harapkan, _Carnivore,"_ jawab Harry dengan nada setengah ceria, sepasang mata hijau emerald miliknya menatap tajam ke arah milik Hibari yang balik menatapnya tersebut. Tak ada ketakutan di sana. "Dan untuk apa aku melawan kalau aku bisa menghindarinya?"

Hibari pun memberikan tatapan ganas ke arah Harry, "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, _Herbivore_!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti," senyuman yang tersungging di bibir Harry kini berubah menjadi sebuah seringai, dan Hibari pun mulai menyadari rencana yang dibuat oleh Harry.

Pegangan erat yang Harry berikan pada tonfa milik Hibari pun kini berubah menjadi tarikan, membuat Hibari tertarik ke depan dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya karena Harry menariknya secara tiba-tiba. Namun sedikit saja celah yang Hibari berikan tersebut sudah cukup bagi Harry untuk mengambil kesempatan, sehingga ketika Hibari sedikit oleng ke depan Harry pun melesat ke samping Hibari dan menyikut pelipis anak itu menggunakan sikunya sebelum ia berlari ke arah pintu ruangan yang terbuka untuk kabur dari sana. Tak peduli dengan kondisi Hibari, Harry pun langsung berlari keluar sambil melompati sosok pasien yang tadi Hibari hajar di ambang pintu, dan ketika ia berada di koridor rumah sakit ia pun langsung berlari seperti orang yang tengah dikejar oleh hewan buas. Sepertinya perumpamaan itu cukup menggambarkan kenyataan yang tengah Harry alami, dirinya tengah dikejar oleh seorang yang buas dan bernama Hibari Kyouya dari belakang, membuat Harry tidak berani menengok ke belakang. Untuk kedua kalinya Harry bertemu dengan sosok Hibari, keduanya pun terlibat dalam acara pengejaran kucing dengan tikus namun kali ini bertempat di rumah sakit.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang anak itu inginkan dariku? Apa ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain seperti menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri dari sakit dan tidur, bukannya mengejarku layaknya aku ini seorang hewan buruan saja!_ Pekik Harry dalam hati ketika ia tahu Hibari masih mengejarnya dari belakang dan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

Sang Penyihir dari dimensi lain itu pun melompati sebuah trolly yang tengah didorong oleh seorang perawat, ia pun dengan cekatan mengambil sebuah nampan yang berisi pisau bedah rumah sakit dan memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Hibari.

"Rasakan ini!" Teriak Harry seraya melemparkan beberapa pisau bedah ke arah Hibari yang langsung Hibari tangkis menggunakan kedua tonfanya.

Merasa serangan pisau yang ia berikan tidak berhasil, Harry pun melemparkan nampan aluminium yang ia pegang ke arah Hibari sebelum mengambil langkah seribu lagi dan melesat menjauh dari sana. Bunyi hantaman keras pun terdengar, menandakan kalau Hibari lagi-lagi menangkis serangan nampan yang Harry lancarkan tadi dan hal ini mampu membuat Harry semakin bergegas untuk kabur dari sana. Ia tahu kalau Hibari semakin mendekat kepadanya. Kedua kakinya melaju dengan begitu cepat meski mereka menaiki anak tangga dengan jumlah yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit, dan Harry pun berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang ada di sana karena melihat sebuah pintu di atas anak tangga yang tengah ia daki tersebut. Membuka gerendel pintu ia pun langsung masuk ke dalamnya sebelum membanting pintu tersebut dengan sangat keras, tidak lupa Harry mengucapkan mantra pengunci untuk mengunci pintu dari tempatnya berada agar Hibari tak bisa masuk ke dalamnya untuk mengejar Harry lagi.

"Akhirnya bisa menghindari _Carnivore_ sialan tersebut," gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri seraya menyeka keringat yang menggantung di pelipisnya. Ia pun berbalik dan mendapati ternyata ia tengah berada di atap rumah sakit.

Harry tadi tidak sadar kalau ia tengah berada di luar karena ia masih sibuk untuk mengunci Hibari dari dalam agar tidak mengejarnya sampai ke sini, hanya saja pemikiran jenius sang Penyihir tersebut haruslah sirna begitu suara gerendel pintu diputar pun mulai terdengar.

" _Herbivore,_ buka pintunya!" Perintah Hibari terdengar begitu jelas dari sana, membuat Harry mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang dan menabrak beberapa jemuran selimut yang perawat jemur di atap rumah sakit.

Harry rasa pintu atap rumah sakit tak akan bisa menahan karnivora yang bernama Hibari tersebut, dan apa yang Harry pikirkan pun akhirnya terjadi karena dengan hantaman keras yang Harry duga berasal dari tonfa yang Hibari pegang menghancurkan pintu tersebut menjadi berkeping-keping, dan berdiri di ambang pintu yang hancur tersebut adalah sosok Hibari Kyouya dengan tatapan tajam di wajahnya serta kedua tonfa yang terlihat begitu berbahaya berada di kedua tangannya.

"Tidak hanya kau sudah mengganggu kedamaian di rumah sakit, kau juga tidak mematuhi perintahku. _Herbivore,_ aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati!" Ancam Hibari dengan nada suara yang begitu serius, membuat Harry menelan ludah.

"Merlin," gumam Harry dengan suara sedikit tersendat meski wajahnya yang menunjukkan sedikit rasa panik langsung berubah menjadi penuh teror ketika Hibari kembali menyerangnya dengan membabi buta.

Sang Penyihir dari dimensi lain tersebut tentu akan babak belur kalau ia tidak memiliki keahlian untuk menghindari serangan yang Hibari lancarkan. Berkali-kali Harry mengelak dari serangan cepat tersebut, dan tak jarang ia menggunakan selimut yang dijemur di sana untuk mengelabuhi Hibari meski waktu yang ia dapat tidaklah banyak. Di sini Harry tidak memiliki senjata untuk melawan Hibari, dan menggunakan tangan kosong ketika melawan sosok Hibari yang memiliki dua tonfa mematikan seperti itu rasanya hampir mustahil bagi Harry mengingat ia tidak ahli dalam bela diri. Karena Harry tak memiliki cara lain untuk menghadapi Hibari menggunakan kekuatan fisik sementara dirinya tak mau merasa kesakitan akibat dihajar oleh anak laki-laki bertonfa itu, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan sihir untuk melawannya. Ia tidak peduli kalau Hibari mengetahui Harry seorang penyihir atau bukan, dirinya tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Sepasang mata hijau emerald milik Harry pun menajam, ia pun menggunakan sihirnya untuk menajamkan semua indera yang ia miliki serta membantu Harry untuk menghadapi serangan demi serangan yang diberikan kepada dirinya. Harry siap.

Ketika Hibari hendak memukulkan tonfa ke arah Harry, sang Penyihir itu pun membelokkan badannya dan dengan cepat dirinya mengunci pergerakan Hibari setelah menendang tonfa kanan yang Hibari pegang sampai terlepas dari sosoknya. Ia tahu Hibari akan marah dan mulai menyerangnya dengan membabi buta, namun Harry sudah siap karena ia menggunakan _expelliarmus_ untuk melucuti Hibari dari senjatanya sebelum mengunci pergerakan Hibari di bawah tubuhnya, membuat sang Karnivora tersungkur ke depan dan tak mampu untuk bergerak barang sedikit pun. Harry duduk di atas punggung Hibari dengan tangan kanannya mengunci kedua tangan Hibari, membuat sang Karnivora tersebut tak berkutik lagi meski orang yang dimaksud masih mencoba untuk berontak. Sungguh keras kepala.

" _Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with you, Carnivore. Blindly you attacked me thrice and trying to kill me when I did nothing,"_ gumam Harry yang tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Dengan segenap tenaga Harry mencoba untuk meredam pergerakan Hibari. _"I minded my own business, for Merlin's sake!"_

"Menyingkir dariku, _Herbivore!"_ Pinta Hibari dengan kasar seraya menggeretakkan giginya, tak suka dirinya dipaksa dalam posisi submisif seperti itu oleh seorang anak lemah yang tidak ia kenal sebelumnya.

" _Seems I don't have any choice._ Kurasa aku harus menggunakan itu," kata Harry yang menghiraukan perintah dari Hibari.

Menggunakan sihirnya Harry pun membuat aura berwarna keemasan menyelimuti telapak tangan kanannya. Ia sangat beruntung dirinya mengunci Hibari dalam keadaan tengkurap sehingga anak itu tak bisa melihat apa yang Harry lakukan, kelihatannya keberuntungan memang berada di pihak Harry kali ini. Meletakkan telapak tangan tersebut pada tengkuk Hibari, Harry menggumamkan _'somnus'_ dan membuat Hibari tak sadarkan diri di bawahnya.

"Merlin, kau sangat merepotkan," lagi-lagi Harry mengeluh pada sosok Hibari yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut. Ia pun berdiri dari posisinya yang duduk di atas Hibari sebelum berjongkok di sampingnya.

Harry mengamati sosok Hibari untuk beberapa saat lamanya dan mendapati betapa belianya sosok anak gila yang begitu gigih mengejarnya tersebut. Perlahan, Harry pun membalikkan posisi tubuh Hibari hingga sekarang ia berada pada posisi telentang di hadapan Harry. Alis Harry terangkat ketika ia mendapati Hibari tengah kesulitan bernapas dalam tidurnya sementara piyama hitam yang tengah dikenakannya begitu basah oleh keringat, ia pun merasa penasaran begitu melihat kondisi Hibari sehingga Harry meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kening Hibari dan basah.

" _Dear Morgana, you're burning up, Little Carnivore. And you chased me in your current condition? I don't know whether you're an idiot or just stubborn in nature,"_ Harry pun menghela napas pelan sekaligus lelah ketika menyadari kondisi anak itu sebenarnya.

Menggeleng kepalanya tanda menyerah, Harry pun tak tahu harus melakukan apa mengenai betapa keras kepalanya karnivora yang tengah tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya tersebut. Dari percakapan yang Harry dengar ketika ia masih berada di kamar rumah sakit Hibari berada di tempat ini karena demamnya berada dalam tingkat kritis, dan ia tentu tak menduga kalau demam tersebut akan menjadi semakin parah akibat mengejar Harry sampai ke atap rumah sakit dimana Hibari harus bergerak aktif serta kedinginan terkena angin. Harry merasa sedikit bersalah karena secara langsung ia adalah tersangka utama yang membuat demam Hibari semakin meningkat.

Harry mungkin pernah menjadi seorang _mediwizard_ ketika ia masih hidup di dunianya sendiri dan mengetahui akan dunia kesehatan, namun tidak ada mantra maupun sihir untuk menyembuhkan demam yang menyerang seseorang secara instan. Hanya ramuan serta istirahatlah yang mampu melakukannya, oleh karena itu Harry merasa sedikit tidak berguna di sana. Mungkin satu-satunya jalan untuk meredakan demam yang Hibari derita adalah membawanya kembali ke dalam kamar serta memanggil dokter untuk menanganinya, dan Harry pun setuju atas rencananya tersebut. Kembali menatap sosok Hibari ia pun kembali menghela napas sebelum mengangkat lengan Hibari dan melingkarkannya pada bahu Harry sementara dirinya melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada pinggang sang Karnivora. Ketika tubuh anak itu bersentuhan langsung dengan tubuh Harry, sang Penyihir itu pun langsung memejamkan kedua matanya dan berkonsentrasi penuh untuk membayangkan bagaimana kamar rumah sakit tempat mereka berdua di rawat tadi. Sedetik kemudian dengan bunyi "Krak" yang cukup keras baik Hibari dan Harry pun sudah menghilang dari atap rumah sakit untuk muncul di dalam kamar rumah sakit yang kosong tadi, atau mungkin kosong dalam benak Harry karena ia mendapati seorang pemuda yang memiliki tatanan rambut ala Elvis Presley tengah berada di sana.

Baik Harry dan pemuda itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain, terkejut serta ketidakpercayaan berada di ekspresi keduanya. Harry merasa bodoh karena ia tidak mengecek keadaan ruangan tadi kosong apa tidak sebelum melakukan _apparate_ dan pemuda bertampang sangar tadi merasa kaget karena melihat kemunculan Harry yang membopong Hibari dari udara kosong secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah-" pemuda berambut Elvis tersebut ucapannya terpotong ketika ia melihat tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Harry.

Tatapan pemuda itu beralih dari sosok Harry ke arah Hibari, ia paham mengapa Harry memotong ucapannya begitu melihat kondisi Hibari yang kini tengah berada dalam pelukan Harry. Dengan cepat pemuda itu pun beranjak dari posisi berdirinya sebelum membantu Harry untuk membawa Hibari ke tempat tidurnya.

Harry yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang tempat Hibari berbaring pun menatap sosok Hibari yang tengah diselimuti oleh pemuda tadi dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Sosok Hibari masih memiliki napas yang tersengal-sengal, seperti ia tengah kesakitan dalam mengambil napas, selain itu keringat dingin yang mengucur dari tubuh itu terlihat tidak terlalu sehat dan mulai membuat piyamanya basah. Harry mungkin tidak bisa menyembuhkan demam yang Hibari derita, namun tidak ada salahnya untuk mengecek keadaan Hibari dengan kedua tangan dan matanya sendiri. Melihat pemuda bergaya rambut Elvis itu sudah melihat Harry melakukan sihir, maka ia pun sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau pemuda tadi kembali menyaksikan Harry menggunakan sihir untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bila pemuda itu memiliki pertanyaan, maka Harry akan menjawabnya nanti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya pemuda bergaya rambut Elvis itu ketika ia melihat tangan kanan Harry yang diselimuti oleh aura berwarna keemasan menempel pada kening Hibari.

"Diamlah!" Perintah Harry tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok Hibari. "Buatlah dirimu berguna dengan menutup mulutmu atau panggil seorang dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan _Carnivore_ kecil ini."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dengan Kyo-san sendiri, aku tidak mempercayaimu. Cepat katakan padaku apa yang tengah kau lakukan? Apa kau tahu tindakanmu itu bisa membahayakan ketua komite kedisiplinan kami?!"

Harry memutar kedua bola matanya karena itu. Meski sang Penyihir itu adalah orang yang tidak memiliki hati, namun ia tidak suka dirinya dimakan oleh rasa bersalah karena telah membuat anak orang menjadi sakit seperti ini, untuk itu ia harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya sendiri. Entah kenapa rasanya Harry melihat sebuah ironi terjadi pada dirinya. Beberapa menit yang lalu anak yang tengah ia diagnosa ini mengejarnya sampai atap rumah sakit serta berniat untuk menghajar Harry, namun beberapa menit kemudian Harry yang notabene adalah korban pengejaran Hibari malah berubah menjadi dokter pribadinya di sini. Harry merasa dunia memang tengah mempermainkannya, dan bila Death menyaksikan semua ini pasti makhluk sialan tersebut akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Membayangkan reaksi Death membuat mood Harry sedikit turun, untuk itu ia menendang semua pikiran yang berhubungan dengan Death jauh-jauh dari kepalanya.

Masih belum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut Elvis tadi, Harry pun balik menghiraukannya dengan catatan ia masih menggunakan sihir serta memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sosok Hibari yang masih tidak sadarkan diri tersebut. Ekspresi Harry yang sedari tadi begitu netral masih tidak berubah meski ada sebuah kelegaan yang terukir di balik sepasang matanya saat ia melihat napas Hibari sudah lebih teratur serta keadaannya sekarang sudah membaik meski demamnya masih belum turun. Harry memfokuskan sihirnya untuk memudahkan Hibari bernapas serta mengatur mengatur otot-ototnya agar menjadi lebih rileks. Merasa apa yang ia lakukan sudah selesai, Harry pun memutus sihirnya dan menghilangkan aura berwarna keemasan pada tangan kanannya sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya dari sosok Hibari.

"Potter Harry, aku bertanya padamu!" Kata pemuda berambut Elvis untuk sekali lagi. Setengah membentak dan setengah berbisik karena ia tak mau membangunkan Hibari.

Harry merasa terkejut karena pemuda itu mengetahui siapa namanya, karena seingatnya ia tidak memberitahukan namanya kepada siapapun kecuali waktu _check in_ ke dalam hotel tempatnya menginap kemarin. Kalau tidak salah pemuda tadi mengatakan Hibari adalah ketua komite kedisiplinan atau apapun itu, dan sebagai seorang pemimpin pasti Hibari memiliki informasi yang cukup akurat di tangannya. Melihat personalitas dari bocah yang mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang karnivora maka Harry tak akan terkejut lagi bila Hibari mencari ke pelosok kota untuk menemukan Harry ataupun mengancam pihak hotel untuk memberitahu informasi mengenai Harry begitu ia tahu dimana Harry menginap. Sang _Master of Death_ itupun tertegun serta merinding sedikit ketika ia mengetahui sebuah kenyataan, Hibari ini adalah orang yang berbahaya dan entah kenapa memiliki potensi untuk menjadi seorang _stalker._ Mengingat kata _stalker_ jadi mengingatkan Harry atas kehidupannya ketika ia masih menjadi Harry Potter, _The Boy-Who-Lived-Turned-Man-Who-Conquired._

"Rasanya tidak adil kalau kau mengetahui namaku tapi aku tidak mengetahui siapa kalian," Harry memberikan sedikit senyum seraya menatap sosok pemuda yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Dan sebagai informasimu, aku tengah mencoba untuk mendiagnosa kondisi _Carnivore_ kecil ini sebelum menenangkannya menggunakan sihirku. Kurasa sekarang ini kondisinya sudah stabil, lebih baik dari saat aku membawanya ke tempat ini."

Untuk ukuran seorang penyihir yang menyukai rahasia, Harry tentu terlihat bebas untuk memberitahukan pemuda itu kalau apa yang ia lakukan adalah memang sebuah sihir. Harry sendiri tidak keberatan untuk memberitahu pemuda ini karena ia terlihat bisa menjaga sebuah rahasia, dan sementara itu Harry pun juga tidak ingin memodifikasi ingatan pemuda ini karena sihir untuk memodifikasi ingatan seorang manusia itu sangat kompleks dan juga berbahaya. Meski Harry itu seorang _Master of Death_ yang tidak memiliki masalah untuk menciptakan pasukan zombie bila ia mau, ia masih memiliki sedikit moral untuk tidak menyentuh otak manusia kalau memang itu tidak diperlukan. Terlebih lagi di dunia ini tidak ada perjanjian sihir seperti yang ada di dunianya karena Harry adalah satu-satunya pengguna sihir serta yang dapat memanipulasinya di tempat ini, oleh karena itu dirinya memiliki kebebasan untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan asalkan ia bisa mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya nanti.

Tanpa perlu melirik ke arah pemuda bergaya rambut Elvis itu Harry tahu kalau ia membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar kala Harry menyebutkan apa yang tadi dirinya lakukan adalah sebuah sihir, dan Harry tak bisa membantu untuk tidak menyeringai sedikit.

"S-sihir!" ujar pemuda itu untuk memastikan kalau apa yang ia dengar dari Harry tadi bukanlah sebuah halusinasi yang ia terima.

"Hn," hanya itu balasan dari Harry. Sang Penyihir dari dimensi lain tersebut merasa tidak ada gunanya untuk menjelaskan apa itu sihir kepada pemuda ini, biarkan dia mengartikan apa itu sihir sesuai dengan pemahamannya sendiri.

Melirik ke arah sosok sang Karnivora yang masih tertidur nyenyak di tempat tidurnya itu membuat seringai yang terpatri di wajah Harry berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman. Kelihatannya sang Karnivora tersebut terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak ketika mengejar Harry, dan sekarang saat Harry menggunakan sihir penidurnya pada sosok Hibari anak itu langsung tidur seperti seorang bayi kecil tanpa ada perlawanan sedikit pun dari Hibari. Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk sekali lagi, Harry pun memindahkan perhatiannya dari sosok Hibari ke arah pemandangan yang ada di luar sana.

"Ah, jadi yang kau lakukan tadi adalah sebuah sihir. Aku tidak tahu apakah harus percaya apa tidak, namun melihat api kehidupan memang benar adanya maka aku menerima penjelasanmu mengenai sihir," ujar pemuda itu, ia tidak melihat bagaimana Harry membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika ia mengatakan 'api kehidupan' di sana. "Kurasa ada banyak keanehan yang ada di dunia ini yang tidak aku tahu. Maaf karena sudah mencurigaimu sebelumnya, tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku melakukan ini untuk Kyo-san. Namaku adalah Kusakabe Tetsuya, tangan kanan dari Kyo-san atau Hibari Kyouya lebih tepatnya. Senang bertemu denganmu pada akhirnya Potter Harry-san."

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Harry yang sudah berhasil menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia akan menanyakan mengenai api kehidupan pada Kusakabe nanti.

"Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya ya?" tanya Kusakabe pada dirinya sendiri sebelum memberikan senyum lebar pada Harry. Meski Kusakabe terlihat seperti orang yang menakutkan dengan wajah yang sangar, Harry bisa melihat kalau pemuda ini adalah orang yang baik. Penampilan memang bisa menipu, atau mungkin karena pengaruh rambut ala Elvis yang pemuda itu miliki Harry juga tidak tahu. "Sepertinya Kyo-san tertarik padamu, Potter-san, karena tidak banyak orang yang berani melawan Kyo-san secara terang-terangan dan masih hidup seperti yang kau lakukan. Selama seminggu penuh Kyo-san memerintahkan anggota komite kedisiplinan untuk mencari informasi mengenai dirimu, dan ketika Kyo-san mendengar kau dirawat di rumah sakit karena koma selama seminggu penuh maka ia memerintahkan pihak rumah sakit untuk memindahkanmu bersama dengannya."

Harry tahu kalau Hibari memiliki pengaruh yang sangat besar, namun sampai untuk memindahkan Harry satu ruangan dengannya terdengar cukup ekstrim. Dan apa-apaan itu dengan dirinya yang mendapatkan perhatian berlebih dari maniak bertonfa ini?

 _Tunggu, seminggu?_ Harry baru sadar akan apa yang Kusakabe katakan padanya.

"Seminggu?" Tanya Harry yang ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Kusakabe memberikan sebuah anggukan akan pertanyaan Harry. "Iya, kami memerlukan waktu seminggu untuk mencarimu dan berdasarkan informasi yang kami dapat dari pihak hotel tempatmu menginap, mereka menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di dalam kamar dua hari setelah kau mulai tinggal di sana. Mereka mengatakan kau tidak keluar dari dalam kamarmu, Potter-san, dan mereka langsung memasukkanmu ke rumah sakit umum Namimori. Menurut keterangan dokter kau mengalami koma, dan kurasa ini adalah sebuah keajaiban karena pada akhirnya kau tersadar serta terlihat sehat."

Sepertinya konsekuensi akibat api kehidupannya dibangkitkan oleh Death adalah Harry harus mengalami koma selama seminggu untuk memperbaharui inti sihirnya yang hampir terkuras habis. Tiba-tiba saja Harry merasa lelah karena mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, ia pikir dirinya tidak sadarkan diri hanya semalaman saja, namun kenyataan yang ia terima adalah Harry mengalami koma selama seminggu. Benar-benar hal yang cukup mengejutkan, pikirnya sedikit sarkatis.

"Tidak heran tubuhku terasa sedikit kaku dan sukar untuk digerakkan ketika aku terbangun," ujar Harry yang cukup keras, membuat Kusakabe tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Potter-san? Kau baru saja terbangun dari koma dan kemudian melakukan sihir untuk menolong Kyo-san."

Harry mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda kalau ia tidak terlalu khawatir mengenai keadaannya sendiri, ia sudah pernah mendapatkan hal yang lebih parah daripada semua ini. Mengingat kalau Hibari Kyouya tengah berada dalam demam tinggi, Harry pun mengeluarkan tongkat elder yang ia sembunyikan di dalam saku celananya dan mentransformasikan dua buah kelopak bunga yang jatuh di meja nakas menjadi sebuah handuk kecil beserta baskom yang berisi air dingin. Dengan tenang Harry pun mencelupkan handuk tersebut ke dalam air dingin tersebut sebelum memerasnya hingga tak ada sisa air di sana dan kemudian meletakkannya di atas kening Hibari, yang tanpa sadar membuat anak bertonfa tersebut menghela nafas lega karena rasa dingin yang menerpa badannya.

"Kurasa tidur panjangku sudah cukup untuk membuat kondisi badanku lebih baik," jawab Harry dengan santai. "Bicara mengenai hal itu, kurasa aku sedikit terkejut karena kau tidak menanyakan mengenai sihir yang aku lakukan dan lebih menanyakan mengenai keadaanku, Kusakabe."

Kusakabe tertawa singkat sebelum pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri di samping Harry, kelihatannya ia bisa mempercayai Harry untuk merawat Hibari meski keduanya sedikit tidak akur dengan satu sama lain.

"Itu karena aku pernah melihat hal yang jauh lebih aneh, Potter-san. Kalau api kehidupan saja ada maka kurasa sihir tidak ada bedanya. Aku tidak terlalu mengetahui mengenai api kehidupan, kurasa Kyo-san jauh lebih tahu mengenai itu ketimbang diriku," Kusakabe pun menepuk bahu Harry. "Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa kondisi Kyo-san, aku harap kau masih ada di sini sampai aku kembali, Potter-san."

Dan yang Kusakabe katakan itu bukanlah sebuah pilihan, melainkan sebuah permintaan tegas yang mengatakan Harry tidak boleh beranjak dari ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya Kusakabe sedikit percaya pada Harry tidak akan melakukan apapun yang aneh pada Hibari ketika Kusakabe meninggalkannya sendiri. Sepeninggal Kusakabe dari tempat itu, Harry hanya bisa mengambil tempat duduk di samping tempat tidur Hibari, menunggu anak itu sampai siuman. Harry rasa sebagai seorang _mediwizard_ secara tak langsung ia menganggap Hibari sebagai pasiennya ketika ia mulai mendiagnosa anak itu menggunakan sihirnya, dan moralnya sebagai seorang _mediwizard_ juga membuat Harry tak bisa meninggalkan Hibari sendirian sampai ia sembuh. Dalam hati Harry kembali mengutuki dirinya yang masih belum bisa membuang sifat tak berguna itu dalam dirinya, padahal sudah lebih dari ribuan tahun semuanya berlalu namun sifat kepeduliannya tersebut masih tidak hilang, dan ia tahu sifat tersebut akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk ke dalam jurang yang bernama masalah.

Harry harus menunggu Hibari untuk sadar. Selain itu, bila apa yang Kusakabe katakan adalah benar maka ia bisa memulai pencariannya mengenai kutukannya dari Hibari Kyouya. Ia akan memulainya mengenai api kehidupan, dan bila Hibari memiliki sedikit informasi mengenai hal itu maka Harry pun akan mencoba untuk mencari tahu dari karnivora kecil itu meski artinya ia harus melawan Hibari nanti. Hidupnya memang sudah terpuruk dalam jurang yang bernama masalah, Harry menghela napas panjang ketika memikirkan hal itu.

"Kurasa aku tak memiliki pilihan lain sampai menunggu dirimu tersadar, _carnivore,_ " gumam Harry dengan suara lirih. Ia menyilangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri ketika duduk di sana, kedua matanya masih menatap sosok Hibari.

 _Dia terlihat seperti anak-anak bila tidak sedang memberikan teror kepadaku,_ pikir Harry singkat seraya tersenyum sebelum ia memfokuskan tatapannya pada buku yang tengah terbuka di atas pangkuannya.

* * *

Ketika suara burung yang berasal dari luar jendela menyanyikan lagu mereka, Hibari pun seketika langsung membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Rasa kantuk serta pusing yang diakibatkan oleh demamnya itu kini sudah sirna meski sakit kepala yang berasal dari suara burung dari luar membangunkannya dari tidur masih ia rasakan, namun ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena burung-burung yang berkicau di luar adalah hewan kecil yang cukup lucu dan tidak akan menimbulkan masalah seperti para herbivora yang menyebalkan itu. Sang Ketua komite kedisiplinan sekolah menengah pertama Namimori itu pun mengambil handuk dingin yang ada di kepalanya, rasa penasaran pun mulai merasuk ke dalam dirinya akan siapa yang meletakkan handuk tersebut pada dirinya, namun ketika ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati mangsanya tengah tertidur di kursi dekat tempat tidur Hibari ia pun menajamkan kedua matanya. Perlahan Hibari pun turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil kedua tonfa yang ia simpan, dirinya menghiraukan bagaimana rasa dingin dari lantai rumah sakit menusuk telapak kakinya yang telanjang.

Berbagai pertanyaan pun di dalam kepala Hibari akan bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di dalam kamar tempatnya dirawat serta herbivora yang bernama Potter Harry itu bisa berada di sana bersamanya, menungguinya seperti mereka berdua adalah teman baik yang pada kenyataannya adalah bukan. Namun ketika ingatan beberapa saat yang lalu dimana Hibari mengejar Harry sampai ke atap rumah sakit serta pertarungan singkat di sana sampai Harry melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak berkutik pun langsung membut darah Hibari mendidih, ia merasa marah karena harga dirinya serasa diinjak-injak oleh seorang herbivora. Ini kali pertama dirinya kalau pada seseorang yang bukan Ayahnya, dan hal itu sama sekali tidak bisa diterima oleh Hibari.

Rasanya Hibari ingin membangunkan Harry dari tidurnya sebelum menghajar herbivora itu sampai mati, namun mengingat kalau Potter Harry baru saja bangun dari komanya selama seminggu pun membuat Hibari sedikit mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kyo-san," suara tangan kanan Hibari yang memanggil namanya pun menyita perhatian Hibari, membuat sang Ketua komite kedisiplinan itu pun memindahkan perhatiannya dari sosok Harry yang masih tertidur di atas kursi untuk menuju ke arah Kusakabe yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hn," hal singkat yang diucapkan oleh Hibari itu membuat Kusakabe tersenyum singkat sebelum pemuda yang dimaksud masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Aku sangat senang kau sudah bangun, Kyo-san. Ketika Potter-san membawamu kembali ke tempat ini demammu kembali cukup tinggi, dan karena Potter-san lah kini kau sudah baikan," sahut Kusakabe dengan suara pelan, ia takut membangunkan Harry.

Jadi suhu tubuhnya tadi kembali naik, tidak heran kalau kondisi badannya memburuk, pikir Hibari. Sepasang mata biru keabuan miliknya itu pun mengarah pada sosok Harry sebelum perasaan tidak suka namun penasaran pada saat yang sama bertengger pada hati Hibari, ia benci berhutang budi pada orang lain dan dari apa yang Kusakabe beritahukan padanya tadi herbivora yang bernama Potter Harry ini adalah orang yang menolongnya.

Hibari sedikit penasaran mengapa karena Harry kondisinya menjadi lebih baik, oleh karena itu sang Ketua komite kedisiplinan itu memerintahkan Kusakabe untuk menceritakan kronologinya. Meski Hibari merasa moodnya sedikit jelek akibat Harry membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri serta menolongnya kemudian, ia tak menampik rasa penasaran yang diakibatkan oleh cerita Kusakabe Tetsuya tersebut. Kusakabe mengatakan ketika dirinya mengunjungi ruangan tempat Hibari dirawat ia tak melihat siapapun berada di dalam ruangan itu, namun dua menit kemudian tiba-tiba ia mendapati Hibari yang tak sadarkan diri tengah bersender pada sosok Harry muncul di dalam ruangan itu. Sihir, itulah yang Harry katakan pada Kusakabe serta apa yang Kusakabe ceritakan kepada Hibari. Sulit untuk dipercaya kalau kemunculan Harry bersama dengan Hibari adalah menggunakan sihir, begitu pula dengan Harry yang menyembuhkan Hibari serta mentransformasi dua mahkota buka yang terjatuh menjadi sebaskom air beserta handuk dingin yang digunakan untuk mengompres tubuh Hibari.

Sang Ketua komite kedisiplinan tahu kalau api kehidupan adalah nyata, kedua orangtuanya sering bercerita kalau setiap orang memiliki api kehidupan di dalam tubuh mereka namun hanya beberapa orang yang bisa menggunakannya secara maksimal, tapi mendengar kalau sihir adalah hal yang nyata tentu susah untuk dipercaya. Api kehidupan dan sihir adalah dua entitas energi yang berbeda, yang satu bisa Hibari percaya tetapi yang lainnya ia masih ragu untuk percaya. Hibari sempat berpikir kalau Kusakabe mengarang cerita tentang anak yang bernama Harry ini menggunakan sihir untuk menolongnya, hanya saja Hibari menampik pendapatnya tersebut melihat Kusakabe adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang bisa Hibari percaya dan tak mungkin tangan kanannya tersebut berbohong. Kusakabe adalah orang yang jujur serta sangat setia pada Hibari.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kyo-san? Meski aku menyaksikan sendiri kalau Potter-san menggunakan sihir untuk menolongmu tadi, aku masih memiliki bagian untuk meragukannya," ujar Kusakabe yang mengakhiri laporan lisannya dan meminta pendapat dari Hibari yang sedari tadi diam untuk mendengarkan laporan yang Kusakabe berikan padanya.

"Hn," hanya itu yang Hibari ucapkan sebagai balasan, namun Kusakabe yang sudah lama ikut dengan Hibari bisa mengartikan apa maksud 'hn' yang Hibari berikan, artinya Hibari sendiri tertarik dengan kekuatan milik Harry yang diberi nama sihir meski sang Ketua komite kedisiplinan masih kurang percaya bila tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Atau itu yang bisa Kusakabe artikan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kyo-san? Potter-san yang kau cari selama seminggu sudah ada di depan mata kita."

"Untuk saat ini tidak ada," jawab Hibari dengan nada singkat. Pemuda itu menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya yang menguap lebar. "Kau bisa meninggalkanku sendiri, Kusakabe Tetsuya, aku ingin beristirahat."

Hibari tahu kalau Kusakabe ingin sekali protes akan perintah yang ia berikan tersebut. Tangan kanannya tersebut khawatir akan kondisi Hibari yang sekarang dan terlebih lagi ia tengah bersama dengan Harry yang mereka berdua tidak ketahui asal-usulnya, namun bila sihir yang Harry mampu gunakan itu memang benar-benar nyata maka mereka berdua tahu kalau Harry adalah orang yang berguna. Hibari bukanlah orang yang lemah dan tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, sehingga kekhawatiran berlebih yang ia lihat tercetak di wajah Kusakabe memberikan kekesalan sendiri pada diri Hibari. Ia adalah seorang predator, dan untuk itu ia tidak membutuhkan kekhawatiran tersebut.

Sang Ketua komite kedisiplinan yang bernama Hibari Kyouya tersebut pada akhirnya mengusir Kusakabe dengan memberinya tatapan ganas nan mematikan yang menjanjikan kesakitan berlebih bila Kusakabe tidak segera meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan karena itulah sekarang ini tinggal Hibari saja yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut bersama dengan Harry yang masih tertidur lelap di kursi tempatnya duduk. Atau itu yang terlihat oleh mata awam, namun Hibari tahu betul kalau sosok Harry Potter yang sejak seminggu lalu ia cari keberadaannya tidak benar-benar tidur seperti yang terlihat. Ia tahu kalau Harry sudah bangun namun memilih untuk pura-pura tidur di sana. Pintar namun bodoh pada saat yang sama, begitulah penilaian yang Hibari miliki mengenai individual yang bernama Harry tersebut.

" _Herbivore,_ tidak ada yang bisa kau kelabuhi di sini. Lebih baik kau hentikan acara pura-pura tidurmu itu atau aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati!" kata Hibari dengan nada keras yang ditunjukkan pada sosok penyihir yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

Hibari yang masih terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya itu melihat bagaimana sepasang kelopak mata yang sedari tertutup kini perlahan-lahan terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata tajam berwarna hijau emerald yang menatapnya dengan begitu kalem. Menyejukkan, namun juga membingungkan di benak Hibari. Harry Potter terlihat seperti boneka porselein yang tidak memiliki emosi di wajahnya, manis untuk ukuran anak-anak seusianya namun juga sedikit menyeramkan karena aura kedewasaan yang menyelimutinya. Ketika Hibari tidak berada dalam mode 'aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati' ia bisa menganalisa sosok yang ada di hadapannya dengan baik, dan meskipun cukup sulit untuk mengakuinya namun Hibari tahu kalau anak yang mirip seperti boneka di hadapannya ini bukanlah orang yang biasa.

Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa melakukan pertukaran kata. Rasa canggung yang seharusnya menyertai ketegangan di antar mereka seharusnya hadir di dalam ruangan itu seiring detik jam berjalan, hanya saja mereka berdua yang merupakan dua orang yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersosialisasi sama sekali tidak menyadari akan hal itu dan terus melakukan kontes menatap di antara mereka sampai ada satu pemenang di antara mereka. Dua menit pun berlalu setelah mereka memulai kontes tersebut, dan Hibari bisa merasakan dirinya menyeringai ketika ia melihat Harry berkedip, yang secara tak langsung membuat Hibari sebagai pemenang.

Sebagai peraturan yang tak tertulis mereka tahu kalau yang kalah dalam kontes singkat ini harus memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka, atau lebih tepatnya mengatakan secara jelas maksud dan tujuan mereka.

"Namaku adalah Potter Harry seperti yang sudah kau ketahui. Aku dengar dari Kusakabe kau mencariku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, kalau boleh aku tahu ada alasan apa kau mencariku, _Carnivore?"_

Dan Harry pun membuka mulutnya, memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfik ini

Author: Sky


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik dari J.K. Rowlings dan Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, OC, MoD!Harry, Violence, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure, friendship, and family

* * *

 **GIGLIO DELLA LUNA**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Mungkin ini adalah kali pertama mereka berdua bertemu namun tidak dalam proses bermain tikus dan kucing maupun bertarung dengan satu sama lainnya, atau itu yang Harry harapkan saat ini karena bertarung sendiri bukanlah apa yang Harry ingin. Secara sifat Harry adalah tipe orang yang menyukai kedamaian meski ironinya ia tumbuh dalam lingkungan perang dan masa mudanya dihabiskan untuk berperang, kalau tidak dengan keluarga Dursley maka dengan Voldemort, namun semua ini tidak memungkiri kalau Harry benci akan kekerasan, dan karena itulah Harry harap pembicaraannya dengan Hibari tidak berakhir dengan dirinya dipukuli oleh anak itu atau dalam bahasa yang Hibari gunakan adalah 'menggigit Harry sampai mati'. Harry tahu kalau Hibari memiliki bahasa yang aneh serta selalu memiliki kaitan dengan kerajaan hewan, hal ini bisa dilihat bagaimana Hibari sering memanggil Harry sebagai herbivora dan menggunakan istilah menggigit untuk menghajar, namun yang Harry ingin tahu adalah apa yang menyebabkan anak itu memiliki pemikiran _animalistic_ seperti ini?

Lupakan mengenai pemikiran random yang Harry miliki, saat ini sang Penyihir bermata hijau emerald tersebut tiba-tiba merasa sedikit gugup karena atmosfer yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut sangat pekat dan menegangkan, seperti ia tengah menunggu seorang hakim yang akan menjatuhkan vonis kepada dirinya dalam pengadilan. Setelah Harry memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dan bertanya akan alasan mengapa Hibari mencarinya (selain karena ingin menghajar Harry tentunya), anak yang bersangkutan langsung itu pun tak memberikan tanggapan apapun kecuali menatap Harry tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, hal ini secara tidak langsung membuat Harry merasa khawatir meski alasan ditatap dan sebagainya adalah alasan bodoh untuk merasa gugup. Harry tak bisa membantu akan perasaannya sendiri, Hibari Kyouya adalah anak yang menakutkan dibalik wajah tampannya, dan Harry tahu akan hal itu melihat ia sangat sensitif terhadap aura dan aura yang keluar dari sosok Hibari memang bisa dibilang sangat berat.

Secara tak sadar Harry menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri yang ada di atas pangkuannya. Ia tak mengerti untuk apa Hibari mencarinya dan apapun yang terjadi ia harus menemukan jawaban dari Hibari langsung, tidak peduli akan apapun yang terjadi meski dalam hati Harry masih berharap tidak akan ada kekerasan yang terjadi.

"Jadi?" Tanya Harry lagi yang sedikit tidak sabar menunggu respon dari Hibari.

Dalam diam Harry melihat bagaimana Hibari yang masih duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya memberikan tatapan ganas yang memerintahkan Harry untuk diam, dan mau tidak mau Harry pun memutuskan untuk diam melihat ia tak ingin membuat Hibari marah lagi. Anak itu begitu _volatile,_ tak seharusnya Harry membuat Hibari marah meskipun yang bersangkutan tak jarang membuat Harry kesal meski ini adalah pertemuan kedua mereka.

" _Herbivore,_ " panggil Hibari yang kini menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, wajahnya masih tak mengisyaratkan apapun ketika menatap sosok Harry yang masih termenung di hadapannya. Dan ketika Harry mendengar namanya dipanggil, sang Penyihir itu pun langsung menegakkan punggungnya dan sebisa mungkin tak menampakkan emosi apapun pada wajahnya. "Jelaskan!"

 _Jelaskan?_ Harry mengedipkan kedua matanya karena bingung, sedikit tidak mengerti akan maksud yang Hibari berikan padanya karena disini ada beberapa kemungkinan yang Hibari minta untuk dijelaskan. Namun Harry bukanlah seorang idiot yang lamban dalam menangkap sebuah artian kalimat singkat karena beberapa saat kemudian sang _Master of Death_ itu pun menghela napas mengerti. Serahkan pada Hibari yang lebih cenderung menggunakan kalimat pendek sehingga membuat orang sering kali salah pengertian ketika berbicara dengannya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu kalau aku pendatang di kota ini. Aku datang dari Inggris untuk mencari ketenangan di sini," kata Harry setengah benar, atau lebih tepatnya tidak memberikan alasannya datang ke tempat ini sepenuhnya.

Harry tidak berbohong kalau ia datang ke dunia ini untuk mencari ketenangan selain untuk mencari jawaban atas kutukan yang ia miliki, sehingga jawaban yang ia berikan kepada Hibari adalah setengah benar. Harry bisa melihat kalau Hibari tidak terlalu mempercayai ucapan yang Harry berikan, karena mana mungkin seorang anak yang terlihat masih berusia 12 tahun mencari ketenangan di kota lain yang ada di negara lain hanya seorang diri tanpa ada pendampingan dari orang dewasa? Namun Hibari adalah orang yang cukup dewasa dari usianya yang sebenarnya sehingga ia tidak memberikan komentar secara verbal yang mencerminkan ketidakpercayaannya kecuali dengan menaikkan alis kirinya sedikit, dan Harry pun yang masih diam di tempat memberikan tatapan kalem serta setenang mungkin untuk mendukung alibinya.

"Seorang teman merekomendasikan padaku kalau tempat ini sangat bagus untuk menjadi tempat tinggal, dan aku harus setuju kalau Namimori adalah kota yang sangat tenang serta aman," disini Harry menghiraukan bagaimana Hibari menyeringai ketika Harry memuji kotanya. "Untuk itu aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di Namimori untuk sementara waktu."

Harry memang berencana untuk tinggal di Namimori untuk sementara waktu, bahkan ia pun memiliki rencana untuk membeli sebuah rumah kecil atau apartemen untuk tinggal, sehingga memberitahu Hibari mengenai hal ini tidak ada salahnya. Terlebih dengan begini ia akan menghindari masalah dengan anak ini.

"Jadi kau berencana untuk tinggal di kotaku. Aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal di tempat ini asalkan kau mematuhi semua peraturan yang ada dan tidak menimbulkan masalah di Namimori," ujar Hibari yang memecah kesunyian di antara mereka setelah keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat lamanya. "Kalau kau melanggar semua itu, _Herbivore,_ aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati."

Sang Penyihir dari dimensi lain itu pun tahu kalau Hibari tidak main-main dengan ucapannya tersebut, karena anak itu tidak terlihat bisa menciptakan sebuah lelucon singkat seperti remaja seusianya, apalagi ketika mengucapkan itu Hibari mengangkat tonfanya sebagai aspek untuk mengintimidasi Harry (yang tentu saja tak berpengaruh sedikit pun untuk Harry). Harry menaikkan alis kirinya karena heran, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Hibari berucap seolah-oleh dirinya adalah pemilik dari kota Namimori, namun sebagai orang yang cukup bijaksana Harry memilih untuk tidak bertanya dan menerimanya begitu saja. Ia tak ingin membuat masalah dengan anak ini atau ia akan mendapatkan masalah ketika tinggal di kota ini, seperti Hibari terus menantangnya atau berusaha untuk mengusir Harry dari Namimori, hal ini adalah hal terakhir yang Harry inginkan.

Menghela napas pelan Harry pun mengangguk setuju, ia harus menerimanya. Harry memiliki pekerjaan yang jauh lebih penting daripada berdebat dengan Hibari dan ia akan menjauhi masalah yang bisa ia hindari, ia harap ini adalah salah satunya.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan membuat masalah di kota ini," kata Harry lagi.

Hibari pun memberikan anggukan singkat sebelum pemuda itu berdiri dari tempat duduk sementaranya, meski demikian sepasang mata biru keabuan yang tajam miliknya tersebut tidak berpindah sedikit pun dari sosok Harry yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan kalem namun tidak mengintimidasi seperti Hibari. Dalam hati Hibari menemukan Harry cukup menarik karena anak itu tidak berjengit sekalipun ketika ditatap olehnya, bahkan tak jarang Harry malah balik menatapnya seolah-olah Hibari adalah orang biasa. Ia menyeringai karena ini, dan entah kenapa Harry memiliki firasat buruk.

"Aku mendengar sebuah hal menarik dari Kusakabe Tetsuya, _Herbivore,_ dia bicara mengenai sihir dan kau sebagai penggunanya. Aku ingin kau menjelaskan semua itu padaku!"

Harry tarik kembali penilaiannya mengenai Kusakabe Tetsuya yang ia kira bisa menjaga sebuah rahasia karena pada nyatanya pemuda berambut model Elvis tersebut malah melaporkan keabnormalan yang Harry miliki kepada Hibari, dan sekarang Hibari balik menginterogasi dirinya. Harry memang mengatakan pada dirinya kalau ia tak masalah orang-orang mengetahui ia adalah seorang penyihir melihat mereka yang tinggal di tempat ini juga tidak sepenuhnya normal, namun bukan berarti Harry menginginkan rahasianya terbongkar dalam waktu cepat ini, dan Hibari adalah orang yang melakukan itu.

Mungkin ucapan yang keluar dari pikiran Harry sendiri adalah karmanya, akan menggigit Harry sendiri pada suatu waktu, dan waktu yang dimaksud adalah sekarang ini. Sepasang mata hijau emerald milik Harry hanya menatap sosok Hibari tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun, yang tentu saja Hibari balik menatapnya dan menunggu jawaban dari Harry dengan sabar. Untuk ukuran orang yang menyukai pertarungan Hibari cukup sabar juga menghadapi sikap Harry yang masih betah membisu ditempat.

Melihat Harry tak memiliki pilihan lain untuk tidak memberitahu Hibari, hanya saja ketika ide untuk memberitahu Hibari mengenai sihir muncul maka sebuah ide lain yang akan membantu Harry dalam pencariaannya mengenai api kehidupan di dunia ini. Kusakabe mengatakan kalau api kehidupan adalah nyata dan ia mengetahui hal itu dari Hibari, dalam artian singkat Hibari memiliki informasi mengenai api kehidupan yang cukup Harry butuhkan di sini, dan andaikata Harry bisa memainkan kartunya dengan baik maka ia akan mendapatkan informasi tersebut dari ketua komite kedisiplinan yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Merasa percaya diri akan pemikiran yang ia miliki, sang Penyihir itu pun akhirnya memberikan anggukan singkat, sebuah simbol kalau ia setuju dengan perintah yang diberikan Hibari padanya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu mengenai sihir dengan satu syarat," kata Harry yang memulai negosiasi di antara mereka.

Harry melihat bagaimana alis kiri Hibari terangka, pemuda berambut hitam itu terlihat kesal karena Harry memilih untuk berbelit-belit ketimbang memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. Tentu saja mengetahui pemikiran itu dari sorot mata Hibari, Harry hanya bisa mengulum senyum dalam hati seraya masih menunjukkan wajah pokernya kepada Hibari.

" _Herbivore,"_ desis Hibari yang kelihatannya tidak terlalu menyukai jalan pikiran Harry, ia kelihatan kesal. Hanya saja melihat Harry yang tak bisa diintimidasi menggunakan kekerasan maka Hibari pun mau tak mau mengikuti jalur permainan yang Harry inginkan. "Katakan apa maumu!"

Harry tersenyum kecil sebelum dirinya memberitahukan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Hibari. "Api kehidupan. Aku menginginkan informasi mengenai api kehidupan," disini Harry menghiraukan bagaimana Hibari membeku di tempat setelah mendengar permintaan yang Harry berikan padanya. "Aku akan memberitahumu mengenai sihir asalkan kau mau memberitahuku mengenai api kehidupan, Hibari. Kurasa hal itu tidaklah sukar untuk dilakukan."

Sang Penyihir bermata hijau emerald tersebut adalah orang yang sangat tajam, dalam sekali lihat Harry bisa melihat bagaimana Hibari membeku akibat permintaannya serta bagaimana sepasang mata biru kelabu miliknya melebar untuk sesaat. Dari sikap yang Hibari tunjukkan tersebut Harry menarik kesimpulan kalau informasi mengenai api kehidupan tidak akan diberikan secara bebas dan juga bukan pengetahuan umum, sepertinya apa yang Death katakan tempo hari memang benar kalau hanya sekelompok orang yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan dari api kehidupan meski semua orang yang hidup di dunia ini memiliki api kehidupan di dalam diri mereka.

" _Herbivore,_ untuk apa aku harus menyetujui permintaan anehmu itu?" tanya Hibari, ia ingin berkelit dari permintaan yang Harry berikan.

"Entahlah," Harry mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli, atau lebih tepatnya ia pura-pura tidak peduli di sini. "Kau menginginkan informasi dariku, maka akan lebih adilnya bila aku juga mendapatkan informasi yang aku inginkan darimu. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk melakukannya, tapi sebagai seorang ketua kedisiplinan kurasa kau mengetahui benar bagaimana pertukaran setara yang adil itu."

Harry tahu benar kalau apa yang ia ucapkan tadi hanya akan membuat kesal Hibari, namun pertukaran setara yang ia katakan tadi adalah informasi mendasar serta menjadi pelajaran utama untuk seseorang yang menjadi pemimpin. Negosiasi serta pertukaran semacamnya adalah hal utama yang harus dipelajari, dan Harry yang dulu pernah menjadi seorang pemimpin St. Mungo serta _public figure_ karena statusnya sebagai pahlawan di dunia sihir dulu mempelajari hal ini dengan baik bila ia tidak ingin dirinya diinjak-injak maupun dimanipulasi oleh lawannya. Harry yakin kalau Hibari yang statusnya sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan tentu tahu akan pelajaran ini, negosiasi dan semacamnya.

Bila Hibari menyetujui permintaannya maka akan dengan senang hati Harry memberitahukan apa sihir itu secara umum, namun bila tidak maka figur seorang pemimpin yang tidak adil akan melekat pada sosok Hibari dan tentu saja hal itu akan menodai reputasinya. Itu pun kalau Hibari peduli akan hal itu, andaikata tidak mendapatkan informasi dari Hibari maka Harry pun bisa mendapatkan dari sumber lain.

Sang _Master of Death_ mengulum seringai kecil yang ingin muncul pada bibirnya ketika ia melihat Hibari menggeretakkan giginya dan mencoba untuk menahan kesal, atau lebih tepatnya adalah mencoba bersabar agar tidak memukul Harry menggunakan tonfanya.

"Baiklah," jawab Hibari setelah ia bisa menenangkan dirinya serta menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar Harry. Hal ini tentu membuat Harry gembira. "Hanya saja kita tak bisa membicarakan masalah itu di tempat ini."

Masalah mengenai api kehidupan yang Harry inginkan adalah hal yang sensitif di tempat ini, tentu saja Hibari tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu di tempat terbuka yang mana orang bisa keluar dan masuk sesuka hati mereka. Harry pun setuju akan logika yang Hibari miliki. Sama seperti Hibari, bagi Harry masalah sihir adalah hal yang sensitif meski ia tidak keberatan untuk memberikan jawaban kepada orang yang benar-benar bertanya kepadanya, namun bukan berarti Harry tidak harus berhati-hati ketika memberikan informasi mengenai sihir. Untuk itulah Harry sependapat dengan Hibari kalau mereka tidak bisa memiliki pembicaraan ini di tempat terbuka seperti kamar rumah sakit tempat keduanya dirawat.

"Datanglah ke ruang pertemuan di lantai tiga yang ada di Namimori-chuu besok jam 12 siang tepat. Kalau kau telat, _Herbivore,_ aku akan memburumu sebelum menggigitmu sampai mati," kata Hibari seraya menunjukkan kedua tonfanya kepada Harry sebagai faktor pengintimidasi.

Ucapan yang diberikan oleh Hibari adalah hal yang sepihak tentunya, sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Harry untuk memberikan sebuah ide akan dimana seharusnya mereka bisa bertemu. Namun melihat bagaimana sifat Hibari yang kini sudah mampu Harry baca, ia pun memilih untuk mengalah dan menyetujui ide yang diberikan oleh Hibari. Harry pun mengangguk sebelum ia berdiri dari kursi tempatnya duduk.

"Oke," sahut Harry menyetujui perintah yang Hibari berikan padanya. Sang _Master of Death_ itu pun menghela napas singkat sebelum ia memasukkan buku yang tadi ia baca kembali ke dalam tasnya dan kemudian ia bawa kembali di belakang, Harry bersiap-siap untuk pergi. "Kita bertemu besok untuk membicarakan masalah ini sesuai dengan perjanjian. Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Hibari?"

"Bertarung denganku!"

Harry menaikkan alisnya ketika ia melihat Hibari menaikkan tonfa kanannya sejajar dengan dagunya sendiri, seringai tipis yang menjadi senyuman permanen selain raut wajah kesal pun muncul di bibir Hibari kala ia mencoba untuk menantang Harry. Harus Harry akui kalau Hibari ini adalah anak yang cukup keras kepala, baru saja demamnya turun ia sudah ingin menantang Harry hanya karena pertarungan mereka berdua selalu mengalami penundaan di tengah jalan, seperti apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Untuk itulah Hibari tidak akan lelah untuk menantang Harry melihat orang yang tengah ia hadapi tersebut sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya seorang herbivora.

"Ditolak," ujar Harry singkat seraya ia mengambil beberapa langkah menuju ambang pintu. Pada saat yang sama kedua matanya masih menatap sosok Hibari dengan awas, sedikit was-was andaikata Hibari mencoba untuk menyerangnya. "Kau belum sembuh benar dari demam tinggimu. Lebih baik kau segera beristirahat setelah makan dan minum obat, aku menyembuhkanmu tadi bukan karena aku ingin melihatmu kembali sakit akibat keinginanmu untuk bertarung."

"Hn." Hanya itu yang Hibari ucapkan seraya menurunkan senjatanya, mengerti akan maksud yang Harry berikan dalam ucapannya tadi. Meski Hibari benci mengakui kalau Harry benar, ia tidak akan mengambil risiko akan kesehatannya untuk saat ini, terlebih bila ia masih memiliki hutang pada Harry.

 _Dear Morgana, anak ini benar-benar membuatku sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari sebelumnya,_ keluh Harry dalam hati seraya memutar tubuhnya sebelum menggeser pintu kamar rumah sakit tersebut. Setelah pintu terbuka, dengan cepat Harry segera keluar dari sana untuk menghirup udara bebas sebelum Hibari mampu mencegahnya untuk keluar dari sana.

* * *

"Hah... udara luar ternyata lebih menyenangkan ketimbang yang ada di rumah sakit," ujar Harry pada dirinya sendiri seraya merenggangkan salah satu tangannya yang tidak sibuk ke atas.

Dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari dan kemudian mengadakan perjanjian dengan seorang Skylark tentunya menguras energinya lebih cepat dari apa yang Harry duga sebelumnya. Dan begitu sang Penyihir dari dimensi lain itu pun mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan untuk keluar dari neraka dunia yang bernama rumah sakit, ia pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Harry mengambilnya selagi kesempatan masih ada, dan di sini lah Harry sekarang berada di jalanan Namimori untuk menuju ke rumah barunya. Harry merasa ini adalah waktu istirahat yang ia butuhkan sebelum memulai pencariannya mengenai api kehidupan yang ia yakini memiliki hubungan untuk memecahkan kutukan imortal yang Harry miliki.

Setelah Harry keluar dari rumah sakit Harry segera mencari sebuah tempat untuk ia tinggali sementara waktu, untuk itu tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi ia segera mendatangi sebuah agen perumahan yang ada di Namimori dengan wujud dewasanya dan ia pun membeli sebuah rumah kecil untuk dirinya sendiri. Rencana sebelumnya adalah ia membeli sebuah apartemen, namun mengingat ia ingin memiliki sebuah kebun kecil di halaman rumah dan sebuah apartemen tidak akan memiliki halaman kecuali ia membeli sebuah _pent house_ maka Harry pun mengganti rencananya dari membeli sebuah apartemen dengan membeli sebuah rumah kecil yang memiliki halaman cukup luas. Sebenarnya Harry mampu membeli rumah besar atau bahkan sebuah _mansion_ mengingat kekayaan yang ia kumpulkan sudah lebih dari cukup, namun Harry adalah seorang laki-laki yang sederhana sejak ia masih kecil sehingga rumah kecil satu lantai pun cukup untuk ia tinggali secara sementara waktu sebelum Harry memutuskan untuk pindah. Mengenai surat-surat untuk mengurus kepindahannya cukup mudah bagi Harry, dengan bantuan sihir serta persuasi dari Harry maka ia pun kini resmi menjadi warga baru yang pindah ke kota kecil bernama Namimori di Jepang.

Harry tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu dalam wujud dewasanya mengingat cerita singkat yang ia karang dirinya adalah ia seorang anak berusia 12 tahun yang seharusnya tinggal bersama Ayahnya (James Potter, Harry menggunakan nama Ayah kandungnya untuk cerita singkat serta wujud dewasanya) di Namimori untuk sementara waktu, namun ketika mereka sudah membeli sebuah rumah dan berencana tinggal di sana tiba-tiba sang 'Ayah' mendapat panggilan tugas dari kantornya yang mengharuskan sang 'Ayah' untuk pindah kembali ke Inggris, sementara itu sang Anak yang sudah terlanjur betah tinggal di Namimori pun memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dengan sang 'Ayah'. Cerita singkat yang Harry karang itu tentu memiliki banyak _plot hole_ di mana-mana, namun sepertinya orang-orang di Namimori ini menerima cerita tersebut dengan baik tanpa ada kecurigaan sedikit pun, bahkan yang ada mereka malah memberikan tatapan penuh simpati ke arah Harry. Andai saja Harry kembali ke dunianya dan ia mendapatkan tatapan macam itu tentu Harry akan marah, namun ketika berada di tempat ini Harry menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Malfoy salah bila ia menilai Harry sebagai seorang singa yang tak memiliki rencana sebelum beraksi, karena pada kenyataannya Harry itu cukup licik dan licin layaknya seekor ular.

 _Slythindor mungkin,_ pikir Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

Sang _Master of Death_ itu pun meneruskan perjalanannya menelusuri jalanan kota Namimori sambil menenteng sebuah tas besar yang berisi belanjaannya. Ia baru saja selesai berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari dari supermarket terdekat dan sekarang ini ia berada dalam perjalanan untuk menuju ke rumah barunya. Hari baru saja bergulir, dan tak jarang dalam perjalanannya ia melihat beberapa anak usia sekolah menengah pertama terburu-buru untuk menuju ke sekolah mereka dengan wajah pucat, Harry berpikir mereka mungkin takut ketinggalan pelajaran pertama. Kelihatannya mereka yang berada di Jepang ini benar-benar peduli dengan pendidikan mereka karena ketinggalan pelajaran pertama saja mereka sudah sepucat itu, Harry benar-benar mengagumi tekad yang mereka miliki untuk mengukir masa depan yang cerah. Sedikit yang Harry tidak ketahui adalah anak-anak itu tidaklah terlalu peduli mengenai telat mengikuti pelajaran atau sebagainya, mereka sepucat itu serta terus berlari karena takut akan seorang Skylark yang mereka yakini akan menghajar siapapun yang terlambat masuk sekolah.

"Ah, Potter-san, selamat pagi!"

Sebuah suara yang cukup Harry kenal pun membuat Harry menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang pemuda familier yang Harry kenal di rumah sakit tengah menyapanya seraya menjejeri langkahnya.

"Kusakabe, selamat pagi untukmu juga," sapa Harry balik seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil pada wakil ketua komite kedisiplinan tersebut. Gaya rambut ala Elvis milik Kusakabe itu adalah hal pertama yang membuat Harry penasaran, ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana Kusakabe bisa mempertahankan gaya rambut seperti itu.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu di sini, Potter-san, kulihat kau sedikit sibuk sekarang ini. Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tengah dalam proses untuk mengisi lemari pendinginku serta kebutuhan yang lain. Dan aku baik-baik saja, lebih dari baik malahan semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin," balas Harry dengan sopan. Meski sang Penyihir sedikit kesal karena Kusakabe melaporkan kepada Hibari mengenai sihir yang ia miliki, ia tak bisa seterusnya merasa kesal melihat betapa baiknya Kusakabe Tetsuya ini.

 _Dan meski penampilannya sedikit menyeramkan seperti para Elvis yang ada di kota ini, Kusakabe itu jauh lebih sopan dan baik ketimbang Hibari,_ pikir Harry pada dirinya sendiri. _Penampilan itu tidak mencerminkan sikap seseorang._

"Hari ini Kyo-san sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, dan ia pun langsung melanjutkan patroli yang sempat tertunda," kata Kusakabe yang memberitahu Harry mengenai keadaan Hibari, meski yang bersangkutan tersebut tidak menanyakan hal itu.

"Patroli?"

"Iya, kami dari komite kedisiplinan selalu melakukan patroli rutin di kota Namimori dengan tujuan untuk menjaga keamanan. Meski komite kedisiplinan dibentuk untuk menjaga kedisiplinan di sekolah menengah pertama Namimori, kecintaan Kyo-san terhadap Namimori sendiri membuat kami semua ikut berpatroli untuk mengamankan kota. Mungkin Potter-san sadar kalau tingkat kriminalitas di Namimori mendekati angka nol," jelas Kusakabe dengan bangga seraya tersenyum singkat.

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya, paham akan maksud yang Kusakabe sampaikan padanya. Harry mungkin orang yang tidak peduli pada situasi di sekitaranya, namun untuk ukurang seorang yang tidak peduli pun ia sadar kalau kota Namimori adalah kota teraman yang pernah ia temui, angka kriminalitas di kota ini memang mendekati angka nol dan semua itu terima kasih kepada usaha yang Hibari dan komite kedisiplinannya. Secara tidak langsung Harry takjub akan apa yang Hibari lakukan, anak itu berusia begitu belia dan ia mampu melakukan tugas yang bahkan polisi militer pun tak akan mampu untuk menjalankannya, meski kroni-kroninya itu cukup menakutkan dan tak jarang membuat takut penduduk sekitar.

Seolah mengetahui akan apa yang Harry pikirkan, Kusakabe memberikan kekehan kecil sebelum ia memasukkan tangannya pada saku celana.

"Komite kami terbentu dari para preman serta anggota geng yang dikalahkan oleh Kyo-san, bahkan aku sendiri adalah mantan anggota geng yang mengacau di Namimori dulu," kata Kusakabe lagi yang menjelaskan mengapa penampilan komite kedisiplinan itu menyeramkan, Daripada menjadi penegak hukum di kota, mereka lebih cocok dilihat sebagai anggota geng pembuat onar. Kekuatan Hibari memang tak bisa diragukan di sini. "Kurasa aku harus meninggalkanmu sendiri untuk segera berpatroli, Potter-san. Kyo-san memintaku untuk menyampaikan pesannya padamu, katanya kau harus datang tepat waktu untuk menemuinya dan bila telat sedikit ia akan menggigitmu sampai mati."

Dan Harry hanya bisa menghela napas singkat karena itu, bicara mengenai ketidaksabaran dari orang yang seharusnya sabar itu memang tak bisa terduga. Harry yang kehabisan kalimat serta tak tahu harus berucap apa kepada Kusakabe hanya memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai tanda kalau ia mengerti, ia harap dirinya tidak telat atau baik Harry dan Hibari akan melakukan 'latihan singkat' mereka. Setelah bertukar sapa untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Kusakabe pun meninggalkan Harry sendirian untuk melanjutkan patrolinya yang tertunda.

 _Hibari Kyouya, benar-benar orang yang sedikit merepotkan,_ pikir Harry lagi seraya melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Andaikata Harry tidak membutuhkan informasi mengenai api kehidupan dari Hibari, bisa dipastikan Harry tak akan mau menemui Skylark tersebut di tempatnya sendiri. Selama Harry berada di kota ini, orang-orang yang ia temui selalu ia kategorikan sebagai orang yang aneh. Kusakabe dan Hibari adalah orang yang unik serta bisa dikatakan aneh, karena tak ada orang di zaman sekarang ini memilih untuk menata rambut mereka seperti Elvis Presley dan tak ada orang yang memiliki hobi untuk bertarung. Apapun itu, sepertinya kehidupan Harry bisa dikatakan tidak akan tenang lagi meski orang yang bersangkutan sudah mencoba untuk tidak mencari masalah. Tapi dengan keberuntungan seorang Potter serta seorang _Master of Death,_ Harry sangat yakin masalah akan selalu mencarinya dan membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih sulit dari seharusnya.

"HUWAAAA... MINGGIR... MINGGIR...!" Sebuah suara teriakan dari seseorang di belakang membuat Harry terkejut dan secara langsung membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

Baru saja Harry memikirkan mengenai masalah dan masalah pun langsung menghampirinya dalam bentuk seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan sepeda anehnya, dan pemuda itu pun kelihatan sekali tak bisa menguasai laju sepeda yang ia kendarai. Dan berada di belakang pemuda bersepeda itu Harry juga melihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang mengenakan setelan jas mahal tengah berlari mengejar pemuda itu.

Dengan reflek yang cepat, Harry pun menghindari laju sepeda yang tak terkendali itu sehingga ia pun tidak tertabrak dan mendapatkan luka sehari setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Berbeda dengan Harry, pemuda berambut yang kelihatan sekali tak bisa mengendarai sepeda pun langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan baru bisa berhenti setelah ia menabrak sebuah tiang listrik. Harry berjengit melihatnya, pasti sakit sekali bila ia mengalami hal itu.

"BOOOSS!" Teriak pria paruh baya itu yang berlari melewati Harry dan mendekati sosok pemuda pirang yang tergeletak di atas jalanan dekat tiang listik yang ia tabrak tadi.

 _Ouch.._ pikir Harry, merasa simpati terhadap pemuda itu. Harry sangat positif tidak ada yang normal di Namimori, dan apa yang ia lihat barusan meski terkesan normal firasatnya mengatakan kejadian itu tidak normal.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mampir dan membaca fanfik ini

Author: Sky


End file.
